Amor Carmesí
by Yaczi08
Summary: Desde tiempo remotos han existido los vampiros y gracias a ello se formó una asociación de cazadores, que durante años se ha dedicado a erradicarlos sin éxito, por lo que un día, ambos bandos hacen un tratado de paz, este tratado se mantuvo durante varios años...
1. Prologo

**Prólogo**

Desde tiempo remotos han existido los vampiros y gracias a ello se formó una asociación de cazadores, que durante años se ha dedicado a erradicarlos sin éxito, por lo que un día, ambos bandos hacen un tratado de paz, este tratado se mantuvo durante varios años; cualquier vampiro que faltara a aquel acuerdo era eliminado por su propia especie, claro dependiendo a la falta que pudo haber cometido, se le aplicaba otro tipo de castigo, con tal que se prevalezca la paz y el acuerdo común entre ambas partes.

Pero, no todos estaban felices ante aquel acuerdo, entre otras trivialidades que involucra celos, odio y desamor, así que un día, la famosa familia de cazadores Phantomhive rompe el tratado, asesinando una de las cabezas más importantes del clan vampírico, dando inicia la guerra entre ambos bandos, pero sobre todo la venganza del vampiro Sebastián Michaelis.

Que en su camino hacia su objetivo se encontrará con lo imaginable, haciendo que su corrompido corazón se apacigüe ante una mirada azulina, del cual se volverá su perdición o tal vez su salvación.


	2. Venganza

**Capítulo 1. Venganza**

A mediados del siglo 19, en la oscura noche de Londres, en la mansión Phantomhive se escuchaba el estruendo de unas armas al ser disparadas, ocasionando eco en el lugar.

—¿Dónde está Ciel?. —Preguntaba con preocupación una mujer de cabellos rubios, que tenía sostenido dos armas en cada mano, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a su hijo, pues no podía moverse de su posición, si lo hacía sería la derrota completa para ellos.

—Rose, tranquila él debe estar bien, fue entrenado para esto. —Habló su acompañante con total confianza en sus palabras puesto que no podía darse el lujo de caer en pánico porque tenía que ser la fuerza y el aliento de su esposa y aún más, cualquier error les costaría la vida.

—Ethan, terminemos con esto y vayamos a buscar a Ciel. —Dicho eso, se escuchó en la planta alta dos disparos, el corazón de ambos se les aceleró y sin pensar se movieron de su lugar, al llegar, un cuerpo inerte rodaba por ellas, rápidamente se dieron cuenta que no se trataba de su hijo.

—Me quede sin balas. —Dijo con total tranquilidad un joven ojiazul que de mala gana sacudía una espada ensangrentada.

—¡Ciel!. —Hablaron al unísono la pareja que se sentía felices por ver a su hijo de 13 años con vida. —El joven despreocupado bajo las escaleras y fue recibido con un fuerte abrazo

—Estoy bien, no exageren. —Alegó el peli azul con molestia, pero en realidad le gustaba aquellas muestras de afecto que le daban sus padres.

De repente la puerta de acceso a la mansión fue derribada, y en ella emergieron varias personas mostrando sus colmillos

—Vampiros… llegaron más… —Ethan, intercambio miradas con su esposa, ella sin decir más asintió tomando la mano de Ciel para correr hacia la cocina en donde escaparían fueran de la mansión

Ella confiaba que su marido los alcanzaría, aparte no era la primera vez que pasaban por una situación así.

—No podemos abandonarlo. —Grito Ciel a mitad de camino, soltándose del agarre de su madre

—Ciel, cariño, tenemos que movernos tu padre nos alcanzará él es muy fuerte. —Sus palabras sonaban apacibles, a pesar de que por dentro le dolía dejar a su marido ahí solo, sin embargo, tenía que ser fuerte por su hijo.

—Confiemos en que el regresara ¿si?. —El chico aceptó sin más y ambos continuaron su camino hacia la cocina.

Mientras tanto Ethan disparaba con atinada puntería hacia el corazón de aquellos vampiros y con su otra mano cercenaba sus cabezas con el sable que tenía en su otra mano, sus habilidades superan a un humano normal, se movía con agilidad, sin embargo, comenzaba a cansarse, pero al menos ya había logrado algo de tiempo para que su familia escapara sana y salva.

Para su suerte solo se trataban de vampiros neófitos, es decir, humanos convertidos en vampiros, de los cuales podía ser asesinados con la luz del sol, cercenando sus cabezas o destruyendo su corazón con unas balas especiales que usaban. Sin embargo, tendría problemas si una sangre pura se aparecía, ellos son diferentes y más poderosos sólo pueden ser asesinados cercenando su cabeza, pero sería un trabajo difícil.

Al notar que ya quedaban pocos vampiros y que ya se había quedado sin municiones, decidió que era momento de huir para alcanzar a su familia, con el sable en mano comenzó a pasar en medio de ellos cortándolos con velocidad y agilidad, cuando estaba a punto de matar a un vampiro, unas filosas cuchillas se clavaron en su brazo, haciendo que suelte el sable.

—Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? —Habló un hombre alto, delgado de piel pálida, sus ojos carmín brillaban con intensidad, mientras que de sus labios se formaba una sonrisa ladina mostrando unos colmillos blanquecinos puntiagudos.

A los ojos de cualquier persona sería la criatura más hermosa del mundo, tan perfecta, como una hermosa obra de arte, pero, para los ojos de Ethan, es la criatura más atroz que jamás debió existir.

—¡Tu!, debí imaginarlo. —Espetaba Ethan con rabia —¿Qué es lo que quiere una sangre pura en mi casa?

—Qué pregunta más estúpida, tú sabes a lo que vine. —El azabache se acercó a Ethan lo tomó del cuello y lo azoto contra la pared.

—No eres tan fuerte como pensé o acaso la edad te ha vuelto tan débil. —Con burla se expresó el azabache, apretando cada vez más el cuello de aquel ser mortal, disfrutaba sentir como se estrujaba cada membrana de aquel delicado pescuezo, al menos lo estaba haciendo sufrir, aunque no tanto como él había sufrido cuando los Phantomhive le arrebató aquellos seres que más amaba, ¡no!, aquel sufrimiento que vivió no se comparaba con nada, pensaba él ojo carmín

—Sebastián, no hay rastros de su familia. —Dijo una joven pelirroja que descendía de las escaleras, el joven vampiro chasqueo la lengua y soltaba a Ethan, no le servía de nada si solo a él mataba. El castaño tosía intentando nuevamente respirar.

—¿Meyrin, buscaste bien?. —Cuestiono con impaciencia el azabache puesto que no podía permitirse ningún error, aquella familia debía morir esa noche

—Si, y nos los encontré.

Sebastián miró a Ethan con desde, para después cerrar los ojos y concentrarse, en segundos los abrió sonriendo.

—Ustedes encárguense de él. —Sebastián dio un par de pasos, pero se detuvo al sentir el sable clavado en su pecho.

—¡No permitiré que toques a mi familia!. —Gritaba Ethan, sosteniendo el mango del sable, Meyrin no se dio cuenta de aquel movimiento del castaño, que no pudo defender a Sebastián, enojada por haber herido a su adorado azabache le propina un fuerte golpe haciendo que caiga al suelo, estaba a punto de darle otro golpe, pero fue detenida

—Espera Meyrin. —Sebastián se saca el sable de su pecho y se da la vuelta para encarar a Ethan.

—Que patético resultaste ser, como cazador, eres consciente que estas estúpidas armas no pueden dañar a una sangre pura como yo. —Sonrió y lamió el filo del sable que estaba manchado con su propia sangre, se acercó al peli castaño mostrando sus colmillos.

Un fuerte alarido se escuchó dentro de la mansión, llegando a los oídos de madre e hijo que aún se encontraban cerca de la mansión y por ende detuvieron su paso.

—Ethan…algo debió pasar… —Murmuró Rose, miró a Ciel, se colocó a su altura. —Hijo deberás adelantarte por tu cuenta…

—¿Que? ¡No!, ¡yo voy contigo! —Gritó Ciel con desespero, en el fondo tenía un gran presentimiento, no quería dejar ir a su madre, pero igual no quería quedarse solo ya que dolorosamente intuía que probablemente su padre ya no siguiera con vida.

—No cariño, tienes que irte, prometo que te alcanzaré junto con tu padre.

—Acarició la mejilla de su hijo con ternura, para luego darle algunas municiones. Ella quería asegurarse que al menos su hijo se salvara, porque presentía que había llegado el momento de pagar por aquella acción que hizo junto a su esposo en el pasado, sin embargo, su pequeño hijo no tenía la culpa de lo que ellos habían cometido, por lo que deseaba que él quedara fuera de la mira de aquel hombre.

—Prométeme que pase lo que pase no te detendrás.

—Pero… mamá…

—Promételo Ciel. —Dijo con seriedad Rose, el chico se limitó a asentir

—Cuídate mi niño, te veré pronto. —Lo abraza con fervor mientras que Ciel siente como si fuera la última vez que lo haría, le da un beso en su mejilla para después alentarlo a que se valla

Con los ojos cristalinos comienza a correr adentrándose al bosque, las lágrimas comenzaban a rodar en sus mejillas, rápidamente se las limpió para mirar con claridad su camino, para su suerte la luna iluminaba su andar, continuó corriendo hasta que escuchó varios disiparon que pronto cesaron.

—Madre… —Murmuró deteniendo su paso, se da la vuelta para regresar, pero recuerda su promesa, empuña las manos y con dolor en su pecho se dispone a irse, pero un cuervo parado en las ramas de un árbol llama su atención, sus ojos del ave brillaron en tono carmesí, alarmado por ello, Ciel comienza a correr hasta donde su fuerza humana le permita, mientras lo hacía sacaba un arma que guardaba en su costado, sabía que pronto algo o alguien lo alcanzaría.

De repente el camino se le acaba llegando a un acantilado, miró a todas direcciones buscando alguna manera de escapar, alzó la mirada encontrándose con aquel cuervo que volaba en círculos, en eso escuchó unos pasos y rápidamente se dio la vuelta, encontrándose cara a cara con aquel hermoso ser.

—Me harías un gran favor si tan solo te avientas al acantilado, realmente no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo. —Expreso con fastidio el azabache al encontrarse con aquel joven humano, del cual pensaba en lo débil que debía ser, después de todo solo es un niño, que más podía hacer; solo rogar por su patética vida ya que con un simple golpe todo terminaría, al menos eso es lo que pensaba aquel vampiro.

—¡Maldito bastardo!, ¿Qué hiciste con mis padres?. —Sebastián sonrió y comenzó a lamer sus uñas afiladas que estaban manchadas de sangre.

—Digamos que solo fueron unos deliciosos aperitivos. —Ciel se impactó con su comentario que sintió doler su corazón, su única familia ya no estaba, ahora él estaba completamente solo.

—¿Qué pasa, vas a llorar? —Cuestionó con burla

Ciel bajo la mirada, claramente quería llorar, pero no era el momento para ello, empuño una de sus manos libres con enojo, mientras que con la otra apretaba el mango del revólver, alzó la mirada fulminándolo, lo apuntó con el arma y con precisión le dispara corriendo hacia él.

—¡Estúpido! —Se carcajeo Sebastián, cuando noto que ya estaba cerca, quiso usar sus filosas garras para desgarrarlo por completo como lo había hecho con la madre del joven.

Ciel predijo aquel movimiento de parte del ojicarmin que lo esquivo dando un salto para después apoyarse del antebrazo del vampiro y dar otro salto hacia atrás, en breve sacó varias dagas y con velocidad se los lanzó hiriéndolo por la espalda.

—No eres débil como imagine, pero supongo que es normal, ya que eres hijo de unos desagradables cazadores.

—No te permito que hables así de ellos. —Vociferó con molestia el ojiazul y de nueva cuenta se arriesgó a atacar disparándole y haciéndole leves cortes con una daga que aún conservaba.

Al ser de baja estatura podía moverse fácilmente esquivando los ataques de Sebastián, el joven planeaba seguir con vida y victorioso, por lo que se estaba enfocando en cansarlo para tener la oportunidad de cercenar su cabeza.

Por otro lado, Sebastián había usado la mayoría de su energía con los padres de Ciel, que comenzaba a agotarse, sin embargo, no se dejaría vencer por un simple humano, mucho menos por un niño, enfadado le lanza una bola de fuego del cual el joven logra esquivar.

Agitado el ojiazul comienza a pensar en cómo le hará ahora que Sebastián ha comenzado a usar sus verdaderos poderes, y es que los sangres puras poseen diversas habilidades desde control mental hasta ataques con fuego u otro tipo de elemento.

Sebastián noto lo cansado que ya estaba el niño que en su mente ideó algo, lanzó una tira de fuego hacia la dirección del ojiazul, pero de nueva cuenta lo esquivo, pero al hacerlo, el ojicarmin se movió rápidamente y lo tomó por el cuello, justo como lo había planeado.

—¡Te tengo! —Sonrió triunfante, apretando levemente su cuello ya que aún no quería matarlo, quería verlo sufrir.

—Ugh… —Se quejó el niño mientras pataleaba e intentaba zafarse de aquel ser, aun no quería morir, aun quería pelear, por más que las probabilidades sean nulas de que ganara, él aún quería luchar, y más por su deseo de venganza.

Dejó de forcejear al sentir que aún tenía en su mano aquella daga, pero al tener los brazos cortos solo podía hacer una cosa, agarró fuertemente la daga y rasgo con profundidad su ojo derecho

—¡Maldito mocoso! —Grito Sebastián al mismo tiempo que lo lanzaba con fuerza, el pequeño se aporreo contra un árbol escupiendo sangre por el impacto.

Intentó levantarse, pero solo sintió las contundentes patadas que le daba aquel vampiro del cual se encontraba bastante enfadado. Cuando apaciguó su sentir se alejó del pequeño.

—Tan frágil que es el cuerpo humano... que desperdicio... —Con su mano se limpiaba la sangre que chorreaba de su ojo derecho, del cual estaba tardando en curar.

—E-Eso... es todo... —Dijo Ciel colocándose de pie, a pesar de que le dolía todo su cuerpo.

—Admito que eres muy valiente, pero eso no te servirá para salir con vida de aquí. —Le da una patada, como si se tratara de una muñeca de trapo, lanzándolo cerca del borde del acantilado.

Con dificultad se coloca de nuevo de pie, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su brazo, aquel golpe le había roto su brazo, pero a pesar de ello, no perdía su semblante, que estaba cargada de odio hacia aquel vampiro

—Es increíble que en todo este tiempo no hayas mostrado ni una pizca de miedo, realmente eres un humano interesante...

Se acercó al joven, se colocó a su altura y con sus dedos, le limpio la sangre que resbalaba desde su sien hasta su mejilla, como si se tratara de una tierna caricia, para después lamer sus dedos.

—Delicioso… —Miró al niño con su único ojo bueno, dándose cuenta de sus hermosos ojos zafiros, del cual quedó cautivado, sin pensar pasó su pulgar acariciando su párpado inferior de uno de los ojos del pequeño.

—Hermosos… igual a… —Se interrumpió y se sumió en aquellos recuerdos de aquellos seres que amo tanto y que le fue arrebatado por los Phantomhive.

Ciel no decía nada, ni siquiera se sorprendía antes las acciones de aquel ser, después de todo ellos no sienten piedad ante nada, ni siquiera amor, solo se divierten con su presa y este no sería la excepción, o al menos es lo que pensaba el joven, más sin embargo aquel contacto lo hacía sentir extraño, como si se tratara de un familiar que lo acariciaba con amor.

Mentalmente se negó a aquel pensamiento y sentir, entonces se dio cuenta que Sebastián estaba distraído, por lo que pensó que su única escapatoria era cegar al vampiro para poder huir y más ahora que lo tenía tan cerca, rápidamente alzo su brazo para clavarle la daga en su ojo izquierdo, pero su ataque fue detenido.

—Me hubiera gustado tenerte como mascota, pero eso ya no será posible. —Dicho eso le rompió la muñeca donde tenía empuñado la daga haciendo que lo suelte.

—¡Aaah! —Chilló el niño sintiendo como sus huesos eran rotos por la fuerza bruta de aquel vampiro.

En segundos sintió otro dolor, pero ahora en su cuello, aquel vampiro le había clavado los colmillos para alimentarse, colocó su brazo en la cintura del niño y lo alzó al colocarse de pie, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, Ciel ya no podía defenderse ya no tenía fuerzas lo único que sentía era como el líquido vital de su cuerpo le era arrebatado por aquel ser, pronto moriría.

Se quejó levemente cuando Sebastián saco sus colmillos de su pálida piel, para después sentir como lo sostenía de su cuello con una mano, sin apretarlo.

—Sería piadoso de mi parte matarte al instante, pero no lo soy, así que espero que disfrutes de la caída. —Su cuerpo flotaba por el acantilado, su único sostén ante aquella caída era aquel agarre.

El joven humano lo miró sin emoción, no le importaba las palabras crueles de aquel vampiro, ni siquiera la manera en que iba morir, lo único que le complacía es que pronto se reuniría con sus amados padres. Lentamente aquellos fríos dedos lo soltaron, la imagen de Sebastián se fue perdiendo de su vista y rápidamente la caída llegó, pero no sintió ningún dolor, al igual que no murió al instante, aunque pronto lo haría, su corazón latía lentamente, respiraba entrecortado, el final estaba cerca, pronto los vería de nuevo, su corazón dio sus últimos latidos, 1,2,3,4, cerro lentamente sus ojos dando fin a su corta vida humana.


	3. Reencuentro

**Capítulo 2. Reencuentro.**

_**P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive**_

Me encontraba en un lugar desolado, no había nada a mi alrededor, solo una inmensa oscuridad que me rodeaba, emprendí mi camino buscando una salida.

—Ciel… —Escuche que me llamaba una sutil voz, pero no había nada ni nadie a los alrededores.

—Ciel, llegó el momento que despiertes. —Me giré sobre mis pasos encontrándome con la persona que me llamaba.

Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños, piel blanca, ojos zafiro, y un hermoso vestido blanco, parecía un majestuoso ángel, entonces recordé todo, mi familia y yo fuimos asesinados por aquel vampiro, miré a la mujer con más atención, ella me sonreía con nostalgia, de sus mejillas rodaban algunas lágrimas, sentí la sensación de consolarla, pero no lo hice, no me atreví a moverme de mi lugar.

—¿Eres un ángel? —Cuestioné con ingenuidad, ella se me acercó, y me abrazó, me quedé atónito, sin embargo, aquel contacto era tan cálido y acogedor que sentí la necesidad de quedarme en ese abrazo para siempre.

—Debes regresar… él te necesita… solo tú puedes sanar su corazón…

—¿Quién? —Cuestione confundido, no entendía a lo que se refería.

—Debes despertar ya…

Ella se apartó de mí, dándome cuenta de que sus ropas estaban manchadas de sangre, de su cuello se vislumbraba una herida en donde se escurrían hilos de sangre, me asusté al verla así que no pude articular palabra alguna.

—Aún no es tiempo para que estés aquí, regresa mi niño… —Ella comenzó a alejarse e instintivamente corrí para alcanzarla, pero no avanzaba, la mujer sonrió para luego desvanecerse.

—¡Espera! —Grite sollozando y una luz cegadora me cubrió.

Abrí los ojos encontrándome con la realidad, sentí dolorosamente como el aire entraba a mis pulmones bruscamente, mi corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, me incorporé sentándome, me toque mis mejillas que estaban húmedas, estaba llorando, me coloque de pie, dándome cuenta de que ya no tenía ninguna herida, mi brazo y mi muñeca las podía mover sin problemas, mire hacia arriba, aquel vampiro ya no estaba,

—¿Cuánto tiempo me mantuve muerto?,—Me pregunté mentalmente notando que el cielo se aclaraba con sutiles tonos naranjas, pronto amanecería, debía buscar un lugar para refugiarme porque sabía en lo que me había convertido y no debía darme el lujo de morir otra vez, no, hasta realizar mi venganza.

**Narrador omnisciente**

**_Época Actual._**

_"Después de tanto tiempo de incógnito, el joven empresario Ciel Phantomhive ha dado la cara en un evento que se llevó a cabo en un famoso hotel, acompañado de su más grande socio… Varios empresarios y gente famosa se dieron cita en esta cena de gala en dónde… "_

Menciona una joven locutora de noticias en la televisión, del cual era visto por un joven azabache que esbozaba una enorme sonrisa al ver las imágenes en donde aparecía aquel empresario.

—¿Qué tanto ves en la televisión? —Mencionaba una joven pelirroja que restregaba su cuerpo semidesnudo al joven vampiro.

Sebastián no le contesta seguía atento a lo que la locutora decía, ella hace un leve puchero y le quita la camisa que ya estaba desabotonada, le acariciaba su torso hasta llegar a sus hombros, se coloca de puntillas para alcanzar su cuello y poder morderlo, pero al intentarlo, es detenida por el vampiro que la toma de las muñecas aventándola en la cama, quedando encima de ella.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no puedes? —Le decía a Meyrin con cierto enfado.

—Tengo derecho, ¿Hasta cuándo me dejarás?. —Contesta con indignación, sin forcejear, después de todo amaba aquel ser, aparte que era medio masoquista y le encantaba que la someta de esa manera.

—Te dejare hacerlo cuando yo lo decida. —Dicho eso, clava sus colmillos sin previo aviso en el cuello de la pelirroja del cual suelta un leve gemido, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan por aquel contacto.

En otro lado, en una mansión alejada de la ciudad, se encontraba dos seres que conversaban amenamente.

—¿No crees que fue muy prematuro darte a conocer de esa manera? Preguntaba un hombre alto, de ojos dorados, con anteojos que los acomodaba con sutileza con dos de sus dedos.

—Claude, tranquilo, todo es parte de mi plan.

—Si, pero es muy arriesgado Ciel.

—Lo sé, pero esta es la oportunidad perfecta, según la información que obtuve, ellos han despertado después de un largo sueño, así que debo aprovechar esta ocasión y usar todos los medios necesarios. —Explica el joven de ojos zafiro que sonríe con malicia, sus ojos brillaron tenuemente.

Claude suspiro con resignación, no podía llevarle la contraria, ya que una vez que Ciel se empecina con algo era difícil convencerlo de lo contrario o que entrara en razón.

—¿Acaso ya no quieres ayudarme? —Lo cuestionó con cierto temor, observando a su acompañante.

Claude, se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes en su vida, ya que él fue quien lo ayudó después de su despertar como vampiro, aunque al principio tuvo sus dudas pues él es un vampiro de sangre pura, pero no del clan de la nobleza; porque, así como los humanos tiene sus clases sociales, así lo tienen los vampiros, y en este caso la familia noble que dirige a todos los vampiros es la familia Michaelis.

—Claro que te ayudare, no dudes de ello.

—Gracias Claude, has sido un gran apoyo para mi durante tantos años. —Habló con alivio y sinceridad el ojiazul.

El tiempo que llevaban conviviendo, forjaron una gran amistad, pero, sobre todo, Ciel sentía algo más por aquel vampiro, eso lo descubrió hace unos años atrás, pero no se atrevía a confesárselo por miedo a su rechazo, aparte que estaba enfocado en su venganza hacia Sebastián Michaelis.

—Siempre tendrás mi apoyo, por favor confía en mí. —Sonrió haciendo ruborizar al joven vampiro del cual inmediatamente desvió la mirada.

—Aunque me sigue sorprendiendo tu naturaleza, cualquiera pensaría que eres una sangre pura.

—Créeme que a mí también me sorprende. —Contesta con seriedad Ciel, quien se cruzaba de brazos recordando aquel acontecimiento.

Cuando despertó como vampiro, creyó que el tiempo se había detenido en su infantil cuerpo y que siempre tendría 13 años, pero no fue así, él creció, aunque el proceso fue lento, ahora él contaba con una edad de más de cien años, pero aparentaba una de 17 años.

—Eras tan lindo cuando eras pequeño. —Dijo una voz femenina, que interrumpió aquel momentáneo silencio entre ambos.

—Hannah, ¿Cómo te fue? —Preguntó Claude colocándose de pie, Ciel dejó pasar el comentario de la mujer ya que le molestaba que le digan lo lindo que era y está amaba molestarlo, era su manera de demostrarle su cariño.

—Bien, mañana habrá una junta con varios accionistas y adivinen quien estará presente. —Ella les entrega la lista de las personas que asistirán en la junta.

—Esto es perfecto. —Sonrió complacido el ojiazul al ver en la lista el nombre de aquel ser que tanto ansiaba ver para aniquilarlo.

Mientras tanto, Sebastián había sido llamado por su padre, al ingresar a la habitación donde se encontraba, hizo una reverencia.

—Explícame porque un Phantomhive sigue con vida. —Habló con enfado e imponencia el padre de Sebastián.

—Aún no lo sé, pero ya estoy trabajando en ello. —Contestó con sublimidad hacia su padre pues le tenía un gran respeto, aunque por una parte lo odiaba por haberse casado de nuevo.

—Espero que esta vez sí puedas erradicarlos por completo, Sebastián. —Manifestó una voz filosa femenina cargada de burla en sus palabras, del cual hicieron enfadar al azabache que la fulmino con la mirada.

—Oh cariño no me veas así, recuerda que me debes de tener respeto, soy tu madre. —Sonrió jactanciosa la mujer.

—No eres mi madre y nunca lo serás, así que deja de usurpar un papel que no te corresponde, Madame Red. —Vuelve a dirigir su mirada a su padre para proseguir antes de que fuera interrumpido por aquella mujer.

—Me encargare del inconveniente, así que no se preocupe. —Hace una reverencia y sale de la habitación.

—Maldito mocoso. —Fue lo que pensó Madame Red, odiaba que Sebastián la tratara así, pero tenía que aguantar su sentir por amor a su marido.

—Vincent, ¿cuándo le exigirás que me de mi lugar? —Con molestia se expresa la mujer, ya que él nunca la defendía antes los ataques de Sebastián.

—No es momento para tonterías, aparte no pienso obligarlo a algo que no quiere, después de todo aún no ha superado la muerte de su madre… al igual que yo. —Las últimas palabras las pensó pues no quería tener inconvenientes con su actual esposa, pero a pesar de que se casó con ella, aun no podía olvidarse de su amada Rachel e ingenuamente creyó que podía hacerlo casándose con otra, pero no fue así. Aunque, si quería Angelina, pero no de la manera en que amó a la madre de Sebastián.

—¿Todo bien? —Preguntaba Meyrin a Sebastián al verlo salir de la habitación con un rostro enojado.

—Si, aunque tu madre me hace enfadar.

—Lo siento, ella es así.

—Lo sé, me alegro de que no seas como ella. —Él azabache acaricia la mejilla de la pelirroja con ternura y ella sonríe por aquella acción de parte de él, de las cuales eran raras, que, por ende, quiso aprovechar para besarlo, pero este se alejó de ella.

—Vamos que tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Eh… si…

Al día siguiente, en el edificio Tecnology Futom, empresa del cual se dedicaba a la creación de tecnología novedosa, para la sociedad, así como también, secretamente, se trabaja en la innovación de armas para la destrucción de los vampiros, esto bajo la supervisión y elaboración de Ciel que es el dueño junto con Claude.

En ese mismo edificio, en la sala de juntas varios accionistas se encontraban sentados en una gran mesa rectangular, los grandes ventanales se encontraban cubiertas por las cortinas, puesto que se rumoraba que el joven empresario Phantomhive tenía una rara enfermedad que no le permitía salir a luz del sol.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lo esperaremos?, comienzo a pensar que no vendrá. —Con un susurro Ciel le hablaba a Claude.

Claude se limitó a acomodar sus anteojos y miró su reloj de pulso, estaba a punto de contestarle al ojiazul cuando las puertas se abrieron, dando paso a Hannah que iba acompañado de la persona que faltaban en la junta.

—El Sr. Sebastián Michaelis. —Habló Hannah presentando al recién llegado a todos los presentes, Ciel sonrió de lado sin dejar de mirar al ser que tanto esperaba ver, por consecuente Sebastián se encontró con aquella mirada y esbozó una sonrisa.

—Lamento la demora, tuve algunos inconvenientes. —Explicó el azabache que tomaba asiento enfrente de Ciel, le dedicó una mirada rápida al joven Phantomhive para después mirar con cierto recelo a Claude.

La junta dio inicio sin inconvenientes y finalizó un par de horas después en donde Sebastián se acercó a saludar a Claude ya que Ciel se había apartado de este para hablar con Hannah.

—Jamás imaginé que te vería de nuevo, Claude.

—Hola Sebastián. —Lo saluda con total indiferencia.

—Sigues siendo muy antipático, pero dime ¿qué haces aquí?, o más bien deja y formulo bien mi pregunta ¿Qué haces al lado de un Phantomhive?, sabiendo que es mi enemigo. —Claude se rió en tono de burla, algo que hizo irritar al azabache.

—Los tiempos cambian, y como bien lo dijiste, es tu enemigo, no el mío.

—Entiendo, solo espero que no intervengas en mis asuntos o tendré que matarte también. —Amenazó a Claude con aires de soberbia

—No te tengo miedo. —Agregó tranquilamente acomodándose los lentes

—Deberías… —Contestó rápidamente el ojicarmin apretando los puños, conteniéndose de golpearlo. Ciel noto la tensión de ambos y se acercó a ellos antes que iniciaran una pelea

—Lamento la intromisión, Soy Ciel Phantomhive. —Se presenta hacia Sebastián extendiendo su mano derecha, Sebastián lo mira y cambió su semblante a uno más apacible, sonriendo.

—Un gusto, soy Sebastián Michaelis. —Estrecho su mano amigablemente, observando al joven, sus ojos zafiro llamó su atención que no pudo evitar arrugar el entrecejo al tener la sensación de que lo conocía.

—¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—Lo dudo… aunque… —Lo jala levemente hacia él, pues aún no se soltaban de aquel saludo, quedando cerca de su oído derecho.

—Debiste asegurarte de haber matado a tu presa en aquel acantilado. —Susurro e inmediatamente Sebastián se apartó un poco, soltándose de su mano, sorprendido, entendió de qué se trataba de aquel niño de hace años atrás. Borro su cara de sorpresa en segundos, sonriendo tranquilamente.

—Interesante. —Murmuró —Es un gusto haberlo conocido joven Phantomhive, lastimosamente tengo que retirarme, espero verlo pronto.

—Lo mismo digo, aunque creo que será más pronto de lo que usted imagina. —Sonrió con arrogancia, Sebastián se dio la vuelta y se retiró casi a paso veloz. Bajo rápidamente el edificio y subió en la parte de atrás del auto que lo esperaba.

—¿Cómo te fue?. —Preguntó Meyrin, que estaba de conductor, mirando al azabache desde el retrovisor.

—Después te contare a detalle, ahora pon en marcha el auto.

—Entendido.

Meyrin aceleró alejándose de aquel lugar, pero minutos después se percató que los venían siguiendo

—Sebastián…

—Lo sé, mantén tu vista al volante.

Ella se limitó a sentir, de repente dos motos se colocaron a las laterales del auto y dispararon del lado donde está Sebastián rompiendo los cristales, la pelirroja seguía manejando sin mirar si el azabache se encontraba bien, ya que confiaba en que así fuera y no se equivocó, él estaba bien

Meyrin acelero y con habilidad esquivaba los autos que estorbaban, necesitaban alejarse hacia la carretera libre, las motos quedaron atrás del vehículo, hasta que se escuchó un estruendo en el techo de este, alguien había aterrizado, la pelirroja sacó un arma y comenzó a disparar hacia el techo, Sebastián solo se tenía cruzado de brazos esperando el momento pacientemente.

En segundos, el techo fue atravesado por una mano para después ser rasgado, dando acceso al invasor, del cual estaba vestido de negro, su rostro lo cubría un casco del mismo color, Meyrin sin titubear le disparó hábilmente sin dejar de conducir, el sujeto lo esquivo, pero no pudo evitar la patada que le propinó Sebastián del cual lo hizo caer en los asientos de enfrente ya que se trataba de una espaciosa y lujosa limosina.

Rápidamente el atacante se colocó de pie sacando dos cuchillas filosas que sin dudar empezó atacar a Sebastián, Meyrin se limitó a manejar puesto que no quería cometer el error de herir a su amado.

Entre el forcejeo el invasor logró hacerle algunas leves heridas al azabache, este último enfadado logra tomarlo de unos de sus brazos dispuesto a rompérselo, pero antes le rompe la cuchilla, el sujeto lo aprovecha propinándole un golpe brutal en su mandíbula aturdiéndolo, iba a tomar la oportunidad de clavarle su única cuchilla en el pecho de aquel vampiro, pero Meyrin no lo permitió; maniobrando con el auto haciendo que este se moviera de su objetivo, Sebastián lo nota y le da una fuerte patada a su atacante sacándolo del auto, rompiendo la puerta.

El sujeto rodó por el asfalto, cuando se detuvo se colocó de pie rápidamente, notando que la visera de su casco se había roto, mostrando sus ojos, se giró sobre sus pasos encontrándose a un metro de él a Sebastián que lo miraba con cautela.

—¿Un neófito?. —Murmuró Sebastián al notar los ojos rojos de aquel tipo, este último se lanzó a atacarlo.

Iniciaron una danza de golpes y fuerza bruta, el azabache no pretendía matarlo porque necesitaba información del joven Phantomhive por lo que su objetivo era capturarlo, por ende, es que no se atrevía a usar todo su poder. En un descuido tomó al sujeto de la comisura de su ropa, lo alzó para azotarlo fuertemente en el asfalto emitiendo un leve quejido de parte de este, Sebastián sonrió y colocó su pie en la espalda de aquel ser, colocando fuerza para que no se levantara.

—¿Eso es todo? —Rio con sorna Sebastián al percatarse que no hacía ningún movimiento de forcejeo, solo estaba ahí, quieto sin hacer nada.

Movió su pie del cuerpo de su atacante se inclinó un poco y con un leve golpe partió en dos el casco, para que al menos se quemara un poco por el sol, pero no ocurrió, intrigado se dispuso a moverlo para ver su rostro, pero al intentarlo sintió como una filosa cuchilla le cortaba cerca del peroné haciendo que cayera hincado, el individuo se colocó de pie dándole la espalda sin mostrar su rostro.

A lo lejos una moto apareció, se frenó a un costado del joven atacante, este se subió rápidamente para después desaparecer de la vista del azabache, a los pocos segundos llegó Meyrin con otro auto, rápidamente salió del vehículo acercándose a Sebastián que se colocaba de pie, sus heridas se habían curado.

—¿Estas bien? —Cuestionó con preocupación la joven

—Si… —Sonrió divertidamente sin mirar a la pelirroja, aún seguía viendo el camino que había tomado aquellos sujetos.

—Esto se está volviendo cada vez interesante…


	4. Secuestro

**Capítulo 3. Secuestro**

Después del ataque hacia Sebastián, dos jóvenes descendían de una motocicleta, para ingresar a la mansión.

—¡Maldición Ciel!, estuviste a punto de ser descubierto y de encima casi te mata. —Refutaba la vampiresa de cabellos lavanda, mientras se quitaba el casco y caminaba hacia el pasillo de la casa

—Pero no sucedió, así que todo salió bien. —Contestó apaciblemente el ojiazul quitándose los guantes para dejarlo a un lado.

—No te desgaste Hannah, así es Ciel. —Dijo Claude que los esperaba pacientemente y que había escuchado su conversación, Ciel por su parte solo puso mala cara, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, odiaba que Hannah lo reprendiera por sus actos, aunque en parte entendía que ella se preocupaba mucho por él.

—¿Y bien, te divertiste con tu pequeño experimento? —Cuestionó Claude con seriedad.

—Un poco, aunque mi objetivo no era Sebastián, más bien aquella chica que lo acompañaba, sus habilidades me intrigan, y sin esa información no llegare a mi objetivo, pues ella no se aparta de él. —Explicó

—Meyrin es muy fuerte, al menos es lo que he escuchado, pues lamentablemente nunca la he visto en combate. —Agregó Claude

—También he oído eso, aunque la chica es muy devota a Sebastián, casi su sumisa. —Interviene Hannah sintiéndose asqueada al mencionarla pues la pelirroja no le simpatiza.

—Bueno, que esperabas, a futuro será la esposa de Sebastián.

—¿Esposa?, pero si es su prima —Habló con ingenuidad Ciel. Hannah y Claude solo lo miraron con desdén, entonces el ojiazul rodó los ojos acordándose de la naturaleza de los vampiros.

—Lo siento, olvide que ustedes los vampiros, para preservar su linaje se relacionan con su familia. Pero no entiendo porque ustedes dos no tiene ese tipo de relación si son hermanos.

—Porque nosotros podemos decidir, los Michaelis no, es su obligación mantener el linaje intacto, al ser la familia fundadora de los vampiros. —Respondió Hannah

—Vaya, que lamentable y complicado el no poder decidir, pero bueno me iré a tomar un baño. —Mencionó Ciel para después tomar camino hacia su habitación.

En parte se sentía feliz porque tenía una leve oportunidad con Claude, aunque había dos factores que lo impedían confesarse y una de ellas era su venganza.

**….**

Dos días pasaron y Ciel se encontraba en el sótano trabajando en una nueva arma, del cual limitaba por un breve momento, que las células regenerativas de los vampiros actúen con rapidez, aún tenía que mejorarla, pero ya era un gran avance para él.

—Ciel, el paquete fue entregado a la asociación de cazadores, sin embargo, sigue desaparecido el paquete de los prototipos. —Explicó Hannah con preocupación, aquel paquete iba hacer transportado desde Moscú donde anteriormente vivían hasta Londres, pero fue algo que no ocurrió, puesto que fue robado sin dejar rastro y Hannah le preocupaba que cayera en manos enemigas, aunque lo descartaron ya que aquello sucedió antes de que el clan despertara de su largo sueño.

—Está bien, luego nos enfocaremos en ello…

—Si, pero… —Se interrumpió la vampiresa quedando en silencio mientras arrugaba el entrecejo, Ciel iba preguntar qué le ocurría, pero las palabras se quedaron en la punta de su lengua al ver como Hannah salía apresuradamente de ahí, sin dudar él la siguió.

Ambos subieron rápidamente, encontrándose a Claude que miraba por la ventana, sus ojos brillaban en un tono rojizo.

—Nos están rodeando. —Menciona Claude sin dejar de mirar la ventana.

—¿Crees que sea obra Sebastián? —Agregó Ciel con cierto desconcierto

—Probablemente, pero lo más prudente sería escapar. —Dijo Hannah, a pesar de que no le gustaba huir, pero esta vez tenían que hacerlo ya que no estaban preparados para una emboscada prematura.

Ambos vampiros estuvieron de acuerdo, y sin titubear se dirigieron al sótano donde tenía un acceso a un subterráneo que los llevaría lejos de la casa, por su parte Ciel empaco las armas necesarias en una bolsa por si las cosas se complican, aunque tenía un leve presentimiento.

—Me sorprende que no hayas refutado ante la decisión de huir, Ciel. —Dijo Claude, rompiendo el silencio mientras seguían avanzando por el subterráneo.

—Bueno, a pesar de que probablemente sea Sebastián el que planeó este ataque sorpresa, no quiero precipitarme y cometer un error en donde los ponga en peligro. —Explicó Ciel con seriedad,

—Vaya, vaya, me sorprende que por fin hayas madurado. —Se burla Hannah riéndose, a lo que Ciel se limitó a chasquear la lengua con indignación.

Al final del camino salieron cerca de un río, sin embargo, Ciel se mostraba inquieto, sentía que algo estaba mal.

—Esto es extraño... —Soltó de golpe Ciel deteniendo su paso, los otros dos lo miraron extrañado.

—Antes de escapar, en ningún momento intentaron ingresar a la casa, de hecho, juraría que descubrirán nuestra ruta de escape, pero todo este tiempo, no vimos ni escuchamos nada… —Expresó Ciel con un semblante pensativo.

—¿Crees que sea una trampa? —Cuestionó Hannah con incertidumbre

—Probablemente… —Contestó Ciel, todos miraron alrededor, había un silencio profundo, hasta que el ojiazul noto un cuervo posado en una rama sus ojos brillaban en un tono carmín.

—¡Maldición, tenemos que movernos! —Grito Ciel, empezando a correr con su velocidad sobrehumana, seguido por los otros dos vampiros.

Avanzaron un gran tramo hasta detenerse cerca de una cascada, Ciel miraba al cielo buscando aquella ave, pero no había señales de ella.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Con impaciencia preguntó Hannah, mirando Ciel,

—Saltaremos, solo así los perderemos de vista. —Con determinación habló Ciel sin dejar de mirar alrededor, aquella ave le preocupaba mucho, pues fue la misma que vio aquel desastroso día.

Hannah y Claude estuvieron de acuerdo, la de cabellos lavanda fue la primera en saltar al agua.

—Es tu turno Ciel. —Claude miró al ojiazul, pero este miraba con detenimiento el camino donde había venido pues la inquietud no lo dejaba, que, no presto atención cuando Claude lo llamo.

—¡Ciel!

—Eh… lo siento…

Ciel se dio la vuelta para saltar y justo cuando lo iba hacer, vio como Claude era herido imprevistamente por unas filosas garras cerca del estómago para luego ser lanzado al agua, todo pasaba por su vista lentamente que sin dudar estiró la mano para intentar sostenerlo.

—¡Claude! —Grito, pero no logró sujetarlo e intentó saltar para ayudarlo, pero fue tomado por el brazo, lanzándolo lejos de la cascada.

Ciel rodó por el pastoso suelo, pero cuando se detuvo se incorporó notando a escasos pasos de él los zapatos de su atacante, alzó su mirada encontrándose con aquella sonrisa ladina y ojos carmesí que brillaban tenuemente.

—Sebastián… —Murmuró.

—No iba a permitir que escapes, aún no me he divertido contigo. —Habló divertidamente, dando pasos lentos, acercándose al ojiazul.

Ciel lo mira con odio, sin moverse de su lugar, una idea surge en su mente para poder huir así que sin titubear saca su arma apuntándolo con ella, ya iba a disparar cuando en un parpadeo Sebastián ya estaba enfrente de él, tapando con la palma de su mano la boquilla del arma, el ojiazul se sorprendió, pero en breve disparo, al tiempo que le propinó una patada para alejarlo, pero este se frenó con los pies, miró su mano herida notando los borbotones de sangre que salía y del cual no se curaba como debía.

—¿Qué clase de juguete tienes? —Ciel se limitó a sonreír al ver que su arma funcionaba.

Confiado y dispuesto a continuar con aquellos ataques, usaría su arma para crear una apertura y escapar, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sintió una punzada en el cuello, soltó su arma cayendo de rodillas, en instante perdió la movilidad de sus extremidades, sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, pero antes de perder la conciencia vio como Sebastián se reía. al mismo tiempo que le susurraba.

—Esta vez me aseguraré de matarte…. pero antes….

Ciel perdió la conciencia y ya no pudo escuchar las últimas palabras de Sebastián, sin embargo, temía lo peor, en otro lado Hannah esperaba con desespero a Claude y Ciel, hasta que se percató del cuerpo de Claude que flotaba inconsciente en el agua, inmediatamente fue en su rescate sacándolo del agua, en minutos lo reanimó.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está Ciel? —Pregunto con temor Hannah.

—Sebastián… nos atacó... —Claude, con dificultad se colocó de pie —Debemos regresar.

—Pero estás herido. —Habló Hannah con inquietud

—Estaré bien no es nada grave, lo importante es salvar a Ciel. —Hannah asintió y ambos se apresuraron a retornar para ayudar a Ciel.

_**P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive**_

Abrí los ojos lentamente, la luz me lastimo que tuve que parpadear varias veces para acostumbrarme, la cabeza me daba vueltas, noté que estaba acostado en una cómoda cama, quise incorporarme apoyándome con mis manos, pero no pude, pues sentí un infernal dolor en ambas muñecas de las mano, pero aun así, volví a intentarlo pero esta vez apoyándome de la mano izquierda que era la que menos me dolía, al hacerlo me quedé sentado en la orilla de la cama.

Mire mis manos y ambas tenían un corte transversal por las muñecas, la izquierda ya estaba por sanar, pero la derecha aun sangraba; la persona que me hizo esto procuro hacerlo de una manera cuidadosa de no arriesgar mi vida, algo que se me hacía estúpido dado mi naturaleza, me coloque de pie, sintiendo algo que me apretaba el tobillo baje la mirada percatándome que estaba encadenando del pie derecho.

Tome la cadena con mi mano izquierda y lo jale con la idea de arrancarlo y poder liberarme, pero no pude, extrañado volví a jalar de ella, pero nada, mire con detenimiento el objeto.

—Esto es….

—Ni siquiera lo intentes. —Me sobresalte al escuchar aquella voz, que gire hacia la dirección donde lo había escuchado.

—Sebastián… —Murmuré, al ver como de un solo trago bebía el contenido de la copa de cristal, no necesitaba ser inteligente para saber qué era lo que bebía y que perfectamente se relacionaba con mis heridas.

—Maldito bastardo, ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —Brame con enojo, él sonrió dejando a un lado la copa de vidrio vacío,

—Tan altanero y sin una pizca de miedo, cualidades que te hacen único y reconocible, pero más por aquellos ojos zafiros. —No conteste solo me limite a mirarlo y estar en guardia por si intentaba algo.

—Me sorprende que seas aquel mocoso, aunque no se supone que deberías seguir siendo enano. —Dijo con burla, haciendo un ademán con su mano sobre la altura que debía tener.

—Eso no te importa. —Conteste con disgusto desviando la mirada, no estaba dispuesto hablar sobre algo que a él no le concierne.

—Claro que me importa. —Me tomó de los pómulos con una mano obligándome a mirarlo.

—Debiste morir aquel día, pero estás vivo y convertido en un vampiro. —Escupió con odio para después soltarme y alejarse de mí dándome la espalda. —Me reí con ironía y él volteo a mirarme

—Lo que soy ahora no es algo que deseara, de hecho, me repugna, pero si gracias a tu error, puedo tener la oportunidad de matarte entonces la aceptaré. —Se acercó a mi nuevamente sonriendo

—Tú lo has dicho, eres un grave error que no debí cometer, sin embargo, estoy a tiempo de corregirlo, pero… —Se interrumpió, empujándome sin poner mucha fuerza en ello, haciendo que me sentara en la cama.

—Antes de eliminarte te tendré como mascota, ya que me resultas fascinante, después de todo eres el único de tu clase.

—Maldito. —Gruñí enfurecido ante su comentario.

—Por cierto, no intentes huir, esas cadenas inhiben tu poder sobrenatural. —Bajé la mirada apretando los puños olvidándome de las heridas que tenía.

—No hagas eso, que no entiendes que aún no quiero que mueras. —Tomo mi mano derecha lamiendo las gotas de sangre que escurrían de mi antebrazo.

Quise apartarlo, pero él me sostuvo con fuerza, sonriendo descaradamente, para después colocar un dedo sobre mi frente.

—Duerme…. —Murmuró mientras sentía el cuerpo pesado, los párpados se me cerraron, perdiendo nuevamente la conciencia.

**Narrador omnisciente**

Hannah y Claude regresaron al lugar, pero no encontraron rastros de Ciel ni mucho menos de Sebastián, sin perder tiempo decidieron recorrer el perímetro, pero tampoco encontraron nada que los guiara hasta Ciel, preocupados buscaron toda la noche sin éxito, así que decidieron dejar de buscar para dedicarse a investigar algún indicio que los llevará hasta él sin importar que les llevará días.

Por otro lado, Ciel despertaba, las heridas ya habían sanado, escéptico, miraba a su alrededor notando que se encontraba solo, se colocó de pie y con meticulosidad verificó la cadena, se quitó el cinturón y dentro del cuero saco unas especies de agujas del cual usó para abrir el candado que tenía la argolla que aprisionaba su tobillo, al liberarse, se acercó a la puerta abriéndola con cuidado dejando un leve espacio para poder apreciar que había un largo pasillo, al parecer estaba desolado no había nadie, salió lentamente con pasos sigilosos, avanzó un gran tramo, dándose cuenta que en las laterales habían algunas puertas cerradas, continuó con su andar hasta que un hombre rubio con un cigarrillo en su boca salía de una de aquellas puertas, sus miradas se encontraron quedándose congelados momentáneamente, hasta que Ciel dio un salto por encima de él y comenzó a correr.

—¡Oye a dónde vas!, ¡Meyrin! Suena la alarma. —Grito el hombre mientras se movía para alcanzar al joven vampiro

La alarma sonó, mientras que Ciel seguía corriendo, llegando al barandal de unas escaleras, echó una mirada hacia abajo notando que tenía que saltar 4 pisos, sintió el roce de algo que le rasgó la piel en su antebrazo y al girar observó que aquella pelirroja le había disparado en advertencia, sin titubear saltó rápidamente cayendo cerca donde estaba la salida a su libertada corrió y antes de poder salir sintió como algo le había atrapado su antebrazo e inmediatamente le dio una descarga eléctrica en el cuerpo que le hizo chillar, a pesar del dolor que sentía se esforzó para avanzar colocando fuerza en ello, puesto que no se iba a dar el lujo de perder la oportunidad de escapar, sin embargo otro objeto aprisiono su otro antebrazo proporcionándole el mismo dolor, soltó un fuerte alarido cayendo de rodillas, así estuvo por unos minutos hasta que se detuvo, con la respiración agitada vio como alguien se posiciona enfrente de él, no vio su rostro pues inmediatamente le propinó un golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer.

—Maldito Phantomhive, creíste que podías escapar. —Habló con altanería una mujer. Dos vampiros más se acercaron y lo sostuvieron, el ojiazul alzó la mirada notando que aquella voz se trataba de Meyrin.

—Llévenlo a la celda yo me ocuparé de reportarle este suceso a Sebastián. —Ordenó la pelirroja

Arrastrando se llevaron a Ciel, para encerrarlo, ahí le alzaron los brazos para encadenarlo, quedando sentado, cuando lo dejaron solo, noto que en cada antebrazo tenía una especie de brazalete, mismo que le habían causado tanto dolor minutos atrás, también inhiben su fuerza sobrehumana, eso lo sabía muy bien porque era iguales a los prototipos que se habían perdido, desde antes se había percatado de ello al notar aquellas cadenas.

Mientras tanto Sebastián regresaba de la mansión principal donde se encuentra su padre, cabe destacar que ellos tienes varias residencias en donde se esconden por lo que donde estaba Ciel era una de ellas. Al ingresar, inmediatamente Meyrin le reportó sobre el intento de escape del ojiazul.

—Vaya, no se demoró en intentarlo, que astuto. —Sonrió socarrón el azabache

—¿Por qué no lo matas de una vez por todas?. —Dijo Meyrin con recelo.

Sebastián no le contesto y emprendió su camino hacia la celda donde se encontraba Ciel. Al entrar ahí, se acercó, agachándose, posando al suelo una rodilla mientras con la diestra sostenía su cabeza.

—No debiste intentar huir, ahora te quedaras castigado en este lugar, al menos 2 días. —Expreso con fingido dolor Sebastián.

—Y crees que me importa. —Contestó fríamente Ciel, Sebastián solo sonrió y con los nudillos de su mano acarició su mejilla lentamente.

—Como disfrutare subyugarte a tal punto que me implores por tu libertad o tal vez que te mate. —Ciel movió su rostro para no sentir aquel contacto, pero sobre todo odiaba lo confiado que se mostraba Sebastián al decir aquellas palabras.

Sin decir nada más, Sebastián se colocó de pie y se retiró de ahí. Un día y medio pasó cuando la puerta de la celda en donde se encontraba Ciel se abrió, encontrándose de nuevo con aquel hombre rubio del cual le quitó las argollas de sus manos, lo tomó del brazo para que se colocara de pie, una vez hecho eso salieron de ahí.

—Te sugiero que no intentes nada, o esta vez terminara peor. —Le dijo aquel hombre señalándole los brazaletes que tenía, Ciel no contesto ya que lo sabía a la perfección.

—Bard, traje lo que me pediste. —Dijo una joven de cabellos negros rizados y ojos borgoñas

—Gracias Beast. —La joven los siguió hasta una habitación en donde entraron. Ciel rápidamente reconoció la estancia, era la misma que ocupó anteriormente.

La joven le entregó a Ciel una bolsa con un cambio de ropa, mientras que Bard le señalaba el baño donde podía tomar una ducha, el ojiazul no les contesto ya que no confiaba en nadie de ese lugar, una vez cumplido lo que les habían ordenado se retiraron dejando solo a Ciel en aquella gran habitación.

—¿Qué tramas Michaelis? —Murmuró Ciel,

Por el momento acataría lo que le habían indicado, se tomó un baño y se colocó la ropa que le habían dado para después recorrer la gran habitación, notando que no tenía ninguna ventana, hasta que miro arriba en donde había una, lamentablemente no podía saltar pero dedujo que se encontraba en una especie de torre, suspiro y comenzó a tocar la pared viendo la probabilidad si podía escalar pero era demasiado lisa y sin ninguna ranura del cual apoyarse, miró alrededor colocando su mano en su mentón, analizando si podía construir algo para poder escalar hasta ahí, se centró en sus pensamientos ideando algo.

_**P.O.V Sebastián Michaelis.**_

Bard me informo que Ciel ya se encontraba en aquella habitación, así que me apresure a ir, al llegar observe a los lados y no estaba, en silencio me fui adentrando hasta que lo vi, estaba al fondo de la habitación con el ceño fruncido y su mano en el mentón, supongo que estaba ideando algo, me crucé de brazos para contemplarlo. Debo admitir que pese a que alguna vez fue un humano; él se convertido en una criatura muy hermosa, aunque aquellos ojos zafiro son los que han llamado mi atención, tal vez porque ellos también tenía ese mismo rasgo, baje la mirada empuñando las manos al recordar lo que la familia Phantomhive me había arrebatado, volví a observar y sonreí con malicia pues haría sufrir aquel único miembro de esa familia por todo el daño que me hicieron. Me acerqué detrás de él sin hacer el menor ruido, coloque mi rostro cerca de su oído y le susurre.

—¿Ideando tu segundo escape? —Él rápidamente se alejó de mí y con sigilo me miraba, en su rostro se reflejaba el odio que tenía así que me reí

—Tranquilo, no te haré daño, por ahora. —Agregué con diversión, él no contestó, pero se mantenía en guardia, di un paso para acercarme y él dio dos pasos hacia atrás alejándose.

Volví avanzar y él se alejó hasta que se quedó sin espacio donde huir topando con la pared, sonreí y alcé la mano para rozar mis dedos en uno de los brazaletes que tenía en el brazo.

—Si llegas a salir de esta habitación esto se activará, así que te sugiero que no intentes escapar otra vez. —De nuevo no contesto y eso me frustro.

—¿Acaso me tienes tanto miedo que perdiste el habla?. —Me rei

—¿Qué es lo que pretendes al tenerme aquí? No es más fácil arreglar esto de una vez por todas. —Mencionó con esa mirada orgullosa.

—Ya te lo dije, te mantendré como mi mascota hasta que me canse.

—¡Cobarde! —Bramo con rabia e intento golpearme el rostro, pero lo esquive para después arremeterlo, empujándolo a la pared con fuerza colocando mi antebrazo a la altura de pecho ejerciendo fuerza para que no se moviera.

—Oh no, tu familia fue la cobarde por meterse con ellos, ahora tú serás el que pague.

Sin más clave mis colmillos en su cuello, él no emitió ningún sonido solo intento apartarme, algo que no logro, así que continúe alimentándome, advirtiendo que no será la primera ni la última vez que lo haría, no, mientras él estuviera confinado a mí, él me proporcionaría su sangre las veces que yo quisiera.


	5. Objetivo Perdido

**Capítulo 4. Objetivo Perdido**

Había perdido la cuenta de los días que llevaba encerrado en aquella habitación; su último intento de huida fracasó, como sus ganas de volverlo a intentar, ya que había hecho de todo y él resultaba era el mismo, mientras tenga aquellos brazaletes él no podría escapar, perdido en sus pensamientos solo podía cuestionarse en las horas que llevaba tumbado en esa cama y en las veces que su cuerpo había sido mancillado por aquellas mordidas de aquel azabache, lo único que lo mantenía en razón era su deseo de venganza, al menos por el momento.

Parpadeo lentamente, su mirada seguía enfocada en el techo, hasta que escuchó el abrir de la puerta, se incorporó encontrándose con una joven pelirroja.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó Ciel de manera altanera, a pesar de cómo se sentía no le iba a demostrar a su enemigo su sentir, tenía orgullo y eso era algo que no se permitiría que le quiten

La joven sonrió de manera traviesa, se acercó a él, y posó sus dedos en su mejilla, él ojiazul le apartó abruptamente con un golpe aquella mano de su rostro.

—¡No me toques! —Gruño Ciel mirándola con frialdad, pues no iba a permitir que pisoteen el poco orgullo que le quedaba

—¡No debiste hacer eso!. —Profirió con enojo al mismo tiempo que le daba un golpe con su rodilla en el estómago.

Ciel cayó retorciéndose del dolor, por alguna extraña razón se sentía débil, que no pudo volver a incorporarse, Meyrin aprovecho eso y lo tomó de la comisura de su ropa obligándolo a colocarse de pie quedando cara a cara.

—Supongo que tu sangre debe ser deliciosa por eso no te mata. —Mencionó sin soltar a Ciel.

En instantes le rasgó la ropa para clavarle los colmillos cerca de su hombro, Ciel intento forcejear, pero dado a su estado no pudo ni siquiera apartarla, pero en instantes, sintió como bruscamente apartaban a Meyrin de él. La joven vampiresa fue lanzada brutalmente del otro lado de la habitación, chocando con la pared.

—¡¿Qué crees que haces?! —Intervino con enojo Sebastián,

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Se quejo la pelirroja incorporándose, pues él nunca la había tratado de esa manera. Sebastián no contestó solo se limitó a mirar a Ciel que había caído sentado a un lado de la cama con la respiración agitada.

—Sebastián te est…

—¡Silencio y lárgate! —Rugió con enojo, la joven se sorprendió que opto por salir rápidamente de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Sebastián se acercó a Ciel notando lo pálido que estaba, su respiración seguía acelerada, así que dedujo lo que necesitaba; acercó su muñeca derecha y se fisuro parte de su carne para sacar una gran cantidad de sangre para luego acercárselo a los labios del ojiazul.

—Bébelo. —Demando, pero Ciel apartó su rostro.

A pesar de cómo estaba, él era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y por ende no se quería rebajar a beber la sangre de su enemigo, preferiría morir que hacerlo.

—Altanero, pero no te dejaré morir, aún no. —Lo cargó y lo acostó en la cama dejándolo boca arriba.

Bebió la sangre de la herida que se había infringido, y enseguida se acercó a los labios de Ciel para comenzar a invadirlos con los suyos, para poder alimentarlo; el ojiazul sorprendido por esa intromisión, intentó apartarlo, pero a falta de energías no podía hacerlo, así que sin queja se tragó la sangre, el azabache repitió el proceso 3 veces, hasta que Ciel sintió movilidad en su cuerpo que en breve le propinó un golpe en el rostro de Sebastián para así poder apartarlo, una vez que lo hizo se colocó en la esquina de la cama, Sebastián se tocó el golpe en su mejilla y lo miró sonriendo con descaro.

—Veo que ya estas mucho mejor. —Ciel sin contestarle se limitó a limpiarse la boca con su antebrazo pues se sentía asqueado por aquel contacto.

—Por el momento no beberé tu sangre, sin embargo, no significa que te librarás de mí. —Sentenció con cinismo lamiéndose los labios.

—Por cierto, tomate un baño, detesto que tengas encima otro olor que no sea el mío.

Dicho eso, Sebastián se retiró, Ciel por su parte se sentía ultrajado puesto que sus labios habían sido besados por otro, cuando siempre anhelo que quien lo besara fuera Claude. Con enojo decidió tomar un baño y no porque ese sangre pura se lo haya ordenado.

Por otro lado, Meyrin enojada le refuta a Sebastián por su actitud de hace unos minutos.

—¡Silencio! ¡No te metas en mis asuntos! —Habló con molestia Sebastián

—Pero tengo derecho, porque… —La interrumpe sometiéndola contra la pared, colocando sus brazos a la altura de su cabeza y acomodando su pierna en medio de las de ella.

—Shhh. —Sonrió Sebastián posando su dedo índice en los labios de la pelirroja, para después acercarse a lamer su lóbulo, ella jadeo pues su cuerpo era bastante sensible a las caricias de su prometido.

El azabache continuó mordiendo levemente su lóbulo sacándole pequeñas gotitas de sangre del cual lamió, para luego deslizarse lentamente por su cuello en donde clavó sus colmillos bebiendo brevemente un poco de su sangre; se separó soltando la mano derecha mientras que la izquierda le daba pequeños besos seductoramente sin dejar de mirarla hasta detenerse en su antebrazo en donde la mordió.

—Ngh… Sebastián… aaah. —Meyrin se estremecía por las pequeñas mordidas, que para ella eran como caricias, aparte que solo él podía mancillar su cuerpo de esa manera.

Sebastián soltó el antebrazo de la joven relamiendo los restos de sangre que tenía impregnado en sus labios, acarició la mejilla de la pelirroja para después besarla eufóricamente. Por mero orgullo quería quitarse la sensación de haber tocado aquellos labios del joven Phantomhive, del cual se le hizo delicioso al sentirlos suaves y tersos. En el fondo hubiera querido tener la oportunidad de saborear su cavidad ya que estaba seguro de que iba hacer un gran deleite.

En corto tiempo se separó de aquel beso puesto que ya no se le hacía exquisito aquel beso con Mayrin, no cuando sus pensamientos reclamaban probar más allá de aquel roce de labios con el joven Phantomhive, sin decir más se salió de aquella habitación, dejando a la joven vampiresa confundida,

_**P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive**_

Sebastián cumplió y no se alimentó de mí, pero quería obligarme a que yo bebiera de él.

—¿Qué clase de razonamiento es el que está empleando?, acaso no es preferible verme muerto; a él no le debe importar mi condición, o ¿Acaso está esperando a que sucumba ante él? — Me cuestione internamente.

—¿Qué esperas, no piensas beber de mí? —Dijo con descaro mientras se encontraba sentado enfrente de mi con la camisa abierta.

—Prefiero morir. —Conteste alejándome de él

—Orgulloso. —Murmuro y me tomó del brazo arrojándome a la cama, colocándose encima de mi reteniendo con una mano mis muñecas.

—Aun sigues débil, la sangre que te di no fue suficiente. —Tenía razón, sin embargo, no me importaba, pero me molestaba este tipo de "atención".

Se mordió el antebrazo bebiendo su sangre, giré el rostro, sabiendo lo que seguía y del cual me negaba, pero fue en vano, tomó mi rostro haciendo que lo mirara, para luego unir sus labios con los míos, resignado deje pasar la sangre que me proveía, sintiendo como se deslizaba en mi garganta reseca, se separó de mí para repetir el procedimiento, lo vi tan concentrado que sin meditarlo le propine una patada en el costado, en seguida él me soltó y aproveche la oportunidad para alejarme pero fue inútil, pues hábilmente me agarro de la cintura y me regreso a la cama de manera abrupta.

Sentí como deslizó uno de sus dedos en mi rodilla izquierda para después darle un pequeño golpe, hizo lo mismo con la otra, me miró y volvió a unir sus labios con los míos, exaltado quise patalear, pero no pude había perdido la movilidad de las piernas, me había inhabilitado con aquel toque.

—¡Bastardo! —Exclame cuando libero mis labios, estaba enojado y él solo se reía con burla.

—Por hoy lo dejare hasta aquí. —Toco mis rodillas con sus dedos y sin decir más se retiró.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, me levanta y me sentí aliviado al notar que ya podía mover las piernas, enfadado pasé el dorso de mi mano limpiando mis labios con furia.

—Maldito, juro que te matare. —Empuñe las manos con fuerza sintiendo como mis propias uñas de clavaban en la palma de mi mano.

**Narrador omnisciente**

La nueva rutina se repitió hasta que Ciel quedo bien, sin embargo después de ello Sebastián no lo visito por 2 días, por lo que en ese lapso Ciel había logrado quitarse un brazalete y desfasar el que aún tenía, no por nada era un genio, gracias a ello había recuperado parte de su poder pero no por completo, así que lo aprovechó bien para crear unas ranuras en la pared para poder escalar hacia la ventana, dos días fueron suficientes para hacerlo y para planear su escape.

Al tercer día, Sebastián sin falta lo fue a ver con la única intención de alimentarse de la sangre de Ciel; sin queja, el ojiazul no hizo ningún movimiento al contrario dejó que el azabache clavara sus colmillos en su cuello, algo que por supuesto se le hizo extraño puesto que Ciel siempre ha demostrado que es un orgulloso, pero hoy lo notaba obediente.

Cuando finalizó su labor no cruzo ninguna palabra con el ojiazul y solo se limitó a abandonar la habitación, dándole la oportunidad a Ciel de iniciar su escape. Por otro lado, el de ojos carmín se encontraba intrigado ante la obediencia del ojiazul, por lo que pensó que algo estaba planeado. Fastidiado por su lío mental decidió regresar a dicha habitación, al ingresar no lo vislumbro por ningún lado, así que reviso el lugar y no lo encontró, furioso estaba a punto de salir a buscarlo, cuando escucho caer algo, alzó la mirada encontrando al ojiazul escalando el muro, Ciel entró en pánico cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Sebastiana, por lo que así que rápidamente dio un salto logrando casi llegar al final de su objetivo.

Internamente agradecía haber corrompido aquellos brazaletes, ya que sin eso no podría haber maniobrado al escalar, aunque todo pudo ser más sencillo y rápido si tan solo hubiera logrado quitarse el otro brazalete. Dio un último salto logrando llegar a la ventana, pero, al mismo tiempo sintió que algo le atravesaba el abdomen, dirigió su vista hacia su atacante notando que se trataba de Sebastián, del cual lo miraba con enojo, sacó sus garras del cuerpo de Ciel, este escupió sangre y perdió el equilibrio cayendo dentro de la misma habitación, cerró los ojos esperando la caída, pero no ocurrió.

Sebastián detuvo su descenso atrapándolo, lo acostó en el suelo paralizando su cuerpo con sus poderes, Ciel respiraba erráticamente, su herida no era profunda sin embargo no dejaba de sangrar, el azabache le arrancó la camisa para ver la gravedad de su herida notando que no se curaba, colocó su mano en ella haciendo presión para detener la hemorragia mientras que con la otra mano le arrancó el brazalete.

Se mantuvo algunos minutos así, hasta que hizo a un lado su mano de la herida percatándose que ya estaba por curarse, lo observó con meticulosidad para luego colocar su dedo en su frente haciéndolo dormir.

Después de varias horas Ciel despertó, se incorporó quedándose sentado, sentía el cuerpo embotado y sin darle importancia al cambio de ropa que llevaba, con su diestra verificó que las heridas de su abdomen ya estaban cicatrizadas, suspiro de alivio, pero sintió una molestia en su cuello, alarmado llevó las manos hasta esa parte, percatándose con las yemas de sus dedos que se trataba de una gargantilla.

—Lindo, ¿no crees? —Habló Sebastián con socarronería

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta?. —Refutó Ciel, el azabache sonrió sentándose cerca de él.

—No es obvio, a mi perro le hacía falta un collar.

—Estúpido. —Sebastián se rio y con sus dedos tocó el objeto del cuello de Ciel.

—No vuelvas a escapar o esto realmente te matará, tampoco intentes quitártelo o modificarlo porque se activará automáticamente para engullirte. —Ciel desvió la mirada chasqueando la lengua.

Sebastián lo observo y deslizó sus dedos desde la gargantilla hasta su mejilla, pero Ciel apartó con un golpe la mano de Sebastián.

—No hagas eso. —Dijo con fingido dolor sonriendo de lado. —Si que me tomaré mi tiempo en adiestrarte. —Se burló y se retiró.

Ciel enfurecido azotó los puños al colchón, las ideas se le estaban agotando y más que ahora sus movimientos ya estaban más limitados que anteriormente.

P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive

Había llegado a mi límite de que Sebastián mancillara mi cuerpo y pese a la advertencia que me dio, yo intenté quitarme la gargantilla ocasionando que esta me lastimara levemente, la sangre comenzó a emanar y fui perdiendo la conciencia.

Los párpados se me cerraron, y la oscuridad me envolvió, no sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero mi cuerpo regresó a la vida, pero mi razón se quedó en esa oscuridad que estaba llena de calma...

_**P.O.V Sebastián Michaelis.**_

—Testarudo…

Murmuré al ver que ya se encontraba bien después que intentó quitarse la gargantilla, sin embargo, tenía la mirada perdida, supuse que fue por el impacto de aquella herida, suspiré y decidí dejarlo descansar, no sin antes advertirle de las consecuencias de sus actos, pero él no objeto nada, su mirada estaba en algún punto fijo, ignorándome, preferí no inmutarme y salir de aquella habitación.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás jugando con él? —Me cuestiona Meyrin con un tono colérico

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celosa? —Conteste divertidamente, notando el rubor en sus mejillas.

—N-No… bueno si, gracias a él no me prestas la atención que antes me dabas. —Me reí ante su ineficacia hazaña de intentar mentirme, pero era algo que me encantaba, pues ella podía transmitirme sus sentimientos sin importarle como

—Tranquila nadie ocupara tu lugar. —Aclare agarrando su mentón para propinarle un beso rápido en sus labios. Ella sonrió, sí que era muy fácil de convencer, aunque lamentablemente yo no sentía nada en ese beso como antes…

Pasaron algunos días y durante ese tiempo le pedí a Bard que lo vigilara, porque me encontraba ocupado, pero cuando tuve un tiempo libre fui a verlo, al entrar a la habitación, lo vi sentado en la cama abrazando sus piernas escondiendo su rostro en ellas, me acerqué con sigilo, pensando que podría estar tramando algo, me senté cerca de él tocando su cabeza, pero no hubo reacción.

—Ciel. —Lo llame pero no me respondió, fastidiado lo tome del brazo obligándolo a que me mirara o que mínimo se enojara.

No hubo resistencia de su parte, su rostro seguía apacible y su mirada carecía de brillo, lo sacudí levemente; pareciera que estaba sacudiendo una muñeca, pero igual no hubo algún tipo de oposición.

—Veamos si así reacciones. —Clavé mis colmillos en su antebrazo.

Sabía que le repugnaba que lo hiciera así que esperaba que con ello emitiera alguna negatividad, pero fue el mismo resultado no emitió ningún sonido ni queja, furioso lo avente en la cama quedándose boca arriba.

—Que aburrido. —Dije hastiado y salí de ahí

—¿A caso estaba fingiendo para buscar una manera de escapar? —Pensé renuentemente, pero me detuve en seco ante el pensamiento que divago en mi mente.

—Su mente colapsó. —Musite, y de repente una sensación de insatisfacción comenzó a invadirme.

Me di la vuelta para regresar a aquella habitación, al volver a ingresar estaba como lo había dejado, acostado boca arriba con la mirada perdida.

—¡¿Eso es todo Phatomhive?! —Refute sin esperar respuesta.

—Creí que darías más pelea, pero me equivoqué. —Rei con estruendo

—Después de todo no te sirvió de nada ese orgullo para lograr tu venganza, ni siquiera haberte otorgado la vida eterna. —Me acerque a él quedando mi rostro cerca de él.

—Que lastima, pues quería divertirme un poco más contigo, pero resultaste igual de mediocre que tus amados padres.

Avance hacia la puerta, pero escuché un susurro, me di la vuelta, y vi que tenía alzado una mano como intentando alcanzar algo.

—Mis padres… ellos… —Habló y enseguida se incorporó colocándose de pie.

—No te permito que hables así de ellos, maldito. —Vociferó con enojo, sonreí complacido al ver aquel rostro lleno de odio.

—Así que estabas fingiendo. —Canturrie acercándome a él, no contestó solo me miraba con enfado retándome.

—Pensé que ya habías perdido la batalla.

—¡Eso nunca! —Exclamó

Sonreí y por alguna extraña razón quería tocar su rostro, pero él comenzó a atacarme, intentando golpearme, a pesar de que tenía restringido su poder sobrenatural, él era muy habilidoso algo que no me sorprendía después de todo es hijo de cazadores; esquivé sus ataques y en un hábil movimiento lo sometí contra la pared agarrando sus muñecas con una de mis manos, mientras que con la otra lo tomaba del mentón.

—Suéltame. —Pidió irritado

—Aun no, quiero contemplar este rostro lleno de ira que me encanta.

Acaricie sus labios con mi pulgar dándome ansias de querer probar sus labios; así que dejándome arrastrar por mis deseos lo beso, siento que empieza a forcejear, por lo que apreté levemente sus muñecas haciendo que se quejara, del cual aproveche para invadir su cavidad con mi lengua, era simplemente delicioso, aunque, mi deleite no duró porque mordió mi labio inferior, me aparté de él sonriendo.

—Que agresivo. —Pase mi lengua saboreando la sangre del daño que me infringió

—E-Estúpido. —Se quejo con cierto nerviosismo limpiándose la boca con su antebrazo.

Sin embargo, noté un leve rubor en sus mejillas, que no pude evitar contemplarlo con intriga; al percibir mi penetrante mirada él rubor se hizo más presente, sonreí para mis adentros ante su reacción, pero también al pensar que él estaba siendo consciente de mí de una manera distinta.

—Interesante. —Murmure, alce la mano y acaricie su mejilla.

—No me toques. —Se alejó, pero rápidamente lo tomé del brazo acercándolo de nuevo a mi

—Acostúmbrate, que continuaré haciéndolo. —Susurre cerca de su oído del cual aproveche para lamer su lóbulo, sonreí liberándolo para luego retirarme.

Cuando salí estaba confundido ante mis acciones, pero aun así, continuaría con ese juego hasta cansarme.


	6. Rescate

**Capítulo 5. Rescate**

_**P.O.V. Ciel Phantomhive**_

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sumergido en aquella oscuridad, pero, lo único que me trajo de vuelta fue su estúpida voz que se mofaba de mi patético estado, algo que en lo personal me enojo y quería matarlo de una vez por todas, sin embargo, si lo odiaba tanto…

—¿Porque le estaba permitiendo esta intromisión? —Me cuestione al estar acorralado entre la pared y Sebastián, este último violaba mis labios, de una manera ansiosa, introduciendo su lengua, saboreaba cada parte de mi cavidad.

Pensé en alejarlo de mí, pero ni siquiera lo intenté y solo me vi intentando seguir su ritmo. Nos separamos de aquel beso a falta de aire, hice aun lado mi rostro porque era lo único que podía hacer, aunque podía sentir su respiración agitada cerca de mi cuello, mi cuerpo se estremeció ante ello, quise empujarlo, pero me percaté que nuestras manos estaban entrelazadas.

—¿En qué momento pasó? —Pensé, soltando con brusquedad su mano e inmediatamente lo aparte de mí.

—Si no vas a beber mi sangre no molestes. —Dije indignado, pues prefería eso a que me besara.

—Orgulloso. —Respondió, hábilmente me tomo de la cintura para colocarme enfrente de él.

—No necesito tu sangre, no por ahora, solo… quiero tus labios. —Ronroneo cerca de mis labios para luego besarme son sutileza.

No entendía lo que pasaba conmigo, mi cuerpo respondía, pero mi conciencia gritaba que lo alejara; en pocos segundos nos trasladó en uno de los sillones en donde él se sentó, mientras que a mí me coloco encima de sus piernas, para poder tener más acceso a besar mi rostro y mi cuello.

—Agh, esto comienza a molestarme. —Se quejó repentinamente haciendo que me sobresalte, pensando en lo peor. Sebastián se dio cuenta de mi acción que una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios

—Hablo de la gargantilla. —Deslizó sus dedos hasta ella para tocarlo. —¿Te lastima?

—No. —Conteste secamente haciendo aun lado su mano con cierto enojo.

Después de todo, él me lo coloco, como para que ahora se preocupe por mi bienestar, quise ponerme de pie, pero me retuvo rodeando mi cintura con sus manos, evitando que me aleje.

—Tan altivo, eso me gusta de ti, aunque me pregunto, ¿Cuándo podré domarte por completo?

—Eso nunca, primero muerto que… —Me interrumpió colocando su dedo índice en mis labios

—Eso yo lo decidiré. —Sonrió

Después de eso, se retiró, algo que para mí fue un alivio, me acerque hacia el lugar donde casi escapaba notando que las grietas que había hecho para escalar aún seguían intactas. Sin meditarlo lo escale llegando hasta aquel ventanal, me senté para contemplar la noche ya que era lo único que podía hacer; si rebasaba el límite de lo permitido la gargantilla se activaría matándome.

Suspiró cansinamente pensando que tenía que idear algo antes de sucumbir completamente ante aquel sangre pura. Seguí contemplando el hermoso cielo estrellado, meditando en el tiempo que faltaba para amanecer y fingir dormir, algo que no necesitaba, porque por alguna extraña razón me parecía más a un sangre pura que a un neófito, del cual no soporta la luz de sol y que por ende duerme en el día.

Me hubiera encantado seguir admirando el cielo hasta el amanecer, pero escuche el ruido de la puerta abriéndose e inmediatamente me baje hábilmente, al llegar al suelo me percate que me había cortado uno de mis dedos iba a lamer la sangre que emanaba, pero en un arrebato alguien más lo hizo por mí.

—S-Sebastián... —Hable con sorpresa.

—¿Estabas intentando escapar?. —Cuestionó con seriedad sin soltar mi mano.

—N-No.… solo quería ver el cielo nocturno. —Conteste, pero internamente me maldecía por mi comportamiento, de casi sumisión

—Veamos si es verdad. —Sonrió tomándome del mentón y me beso salvajemente.

Mientras lo hacía escuché que algo caí al suelo, no pude percatarme que fue lo que había caído, puesto que en ese instante Sebastián me arrastró hacia la cama en donde me aventó, para colocarse encima de mí para continuar con aquel beso, sus dedos de sus manos se entrelazaron con los míos haciéndolo entrañable, se separó del beso lentamente y me miró casi divertidamente.

—¿Y bien? —Cuestionó, enarque una ceja al no saber a lo que se refería, él lo noto y sonrió

—¿Piensas escapar? —Se acercó a mi cuello lamiéndolo y dando pequeños besos, me mordí el labio para reprimir cualquier sonido que pudiera salir de mi boca.

—N-No... S-Si realmente lo quisiera... ya lo hubiera hecho... Ya que no tengo la gargantilla.

—Así que te diste cuenta. —Hablo divertidamente. Blanquee los ojos con molestia ya que, si Sebastián no me hubiera dado una pista de eso, no me habría percatado de ello.

Me limité a quedarme en silencio, y mi mente se llenó de varias cuestiones.

—¿Por qué no he intentado huir?, ¿Porque su cercanía y sus besos me es indiferente?, a pesar de todo el odio que le tengo, ¿Porque comencé a corresponderle? —Me pregunté internamente, hasta que sentí su mirada sobre mí, haciéndome avergonzar, Sebastián sin inmutarse me ayudó a incorporarme para quedar sentado en la cama, en breve sentí que me colocaba aquel brazalete en mi brazo derecho.

—Prefiero que tengas esto, que aquel collar. —Dijo terminando de colocarlo

Fugazmente me sentí decepcionado porque él no confiaba en mí, aunque es entendible, así que tampoco yo debería hacerlo, me solté del agarre de su mano pues aún nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas.

—Me lo colocaste porque me convertiste en tu mascota ¿no? —Dije refiriéndome a la gargantilla.

—Y lo sigues siendo, solo que esa gargantilla me limitaba a tocar esa parte delicada. —Explicó, acariciando con sus dedos mi cuello.

—Pronto amanecerá será mejor que te acomodes para descansar. —No conteste y me acosté en la cama dándole la espalda.

Escuche que suspiro, al tiempo de cómo sus pasos se alejaban, apagando la luz y cerrando la puerta. Me quedé mirando el techo, analizando mis acciones, cerré brevemente mis ojos, queriendo encontrar las respuestas de todo mi sentir o tal vez si necesitaba dormir. Pasaron algunos minutos y una mano se posó debajo de mi pecho, atrayéndome hacia un cuerpo cálido, abrí los ojos de golpe, sorprendiéndome

—¿Qué es lo que me has hecho? —Murmuró Sebastián.

—¿Eh?

—N-Nada, solo… olvide decirte que me ausentare 2 días. —Dijo susurrando cerca de mi oído.

—Por favor no intentes escapar, yo quiero verte a mi regreso… yo…quiero hacerte mío de una manera que nunca te apartes de mí. —Finalizó propinándome un sutil beso en la nuca. Me abrume por su confesión y una oleada de sentimientos agito mi corazón.

—Duerme…. —Susurro entrelazando su mano con la mía, aferrándose en ese sutil agarre.

—Mi… Ciel… —Fue lo último que escuché pues caí dormido.

Comencé a soñar que estaba en un enorme jardín, en donde había hermosas rosas blancas, en aquel jardín yo jugaba divertidamente, en mi sueño pude vislumbrar que tenía 5 años, en eso escuche que alguien me llamaba, gire el rostro para ver de quien se trataba, pero, en un parpadeo ya estaba en sus brazos.

—Mi… Ciel… siempre estaremos juntos. —Habló aquel niño que me tenía abrazado, no podía verle la cara, pero de algo estaba seguro me sentía protegido en ese cálido abrazo.

Se separó de mí tomando mi mano, podía ver que me sonreía, era más alto que yo, puesto que tenía que alzar la mirada para verlo, aunque no podía distinguir con claridad su rostro.

—Nunca soltare tu mano. —Sonreí

De repente todo cambio, y la oscuridad nos envolvió, de la nada algo comenzó a jalarnos en diferentes direcciones obligándonos a soltarnos las manos, ambos gritamos intentando alcanzarnos, pero solo nuestros dedos se rozaron para luego ver cómo aquel niño se alejaba, desvaneciéndose en la oscuridad, mis labios se movieron pronunciando su nombre del cual no pude entender, las lágrimas me inundaron y en un alarido desperté.

Mis mejillas estaban húmedas, estaba llorando, confuso ante aquel sueño no me percate que me encontraba solo en la habitación.

—¿Que me está pasando? —Murmure

**Narrador omnisciente**

Llegó la noche y Ciel se encontraba caminando de lado a lado de la habitación sumido en sus pensamientos, analizando aquel sueño que había tenido, pero sobre todo su sentir que lo estaba llevando a un mar de confusión.

Pero más aquellas palabras que no dejaban de resonar en su mente:

"Por favor no intentes escapar, yo quiero verte a mi regreso… yo…quiero hacerte mío de una manera que nunca te apartes de mí."

Repentinamente la puerta se abre, Ciel se detiene en seco, sin mirar, siente como su corazón late a mil por hora, temía que fuera Sebastián, aunque sería imposible porque él estaría ausente dos días.

—Hola Phantomhive, ¿has disfrutado tu estadía? —Habló con sorna la joven pelirroja.

—¿Qué quieres? —Cuestionó Ciel con seriedad

—Oh, no me hables así. —Respondió moviendo su dedo índice de lado a lado acercándose al joven vampiro

—No tengo por qué obedecerte. —Exclamó jactancioso cruzando los brazos.

—Deberías, yo soy alguien importante aquí y me debes respeto. —Ciel se rio con burla

—¿Respeto? solo porque eres la sumisa de Sebastián. —Alegó, a lo que Meyrin frunció el ceño y lanzó un golpe, pero el ojiazul lo detuvo.

—No esta vez. —Sonrió triunfante Ciel

Meyrin enfadada intento darle una patada, pero Ciel lo esquivo hasta que los brazaletes se activaron electrocutando su cuerpo, haciendo que cayera de rodillas.

—¿A dónde quedaron tus fuerzas? —Se carcajeo mostrándole un control que podía activar los brazaletes, en segundos le propinó una patada en el rostro.

—M-Maldita… —Se quejó Ciel. En eso entraron dos vampiros más que tomaron a Ciel de ambos brazos.

—Llévenlo al cuarto de tortura y tratenlo bien, porque Sebastián me lo dejo a cargo —La vampiresa sonrió con malicia mostrando sus colmillos.

Ciel se sorprendió por las palabras de la pelirroja, que se odio así mismo por haber casi confiado en aquel vampiro, es más, se maldecía así mismo, pues se estaba dejando guiar por el corazón y por aquellos sentimientos que comenzaba a nacer por el sangre pura.

**….**

Las horas pasaron y solo las paredes de aquella habitación eran testigos de los gritos devastadores de Ciel, del cual hacía unísono por cada tortura que le hacía aquella vampira de cabellos rojos; encadenado y bañado en su propia sangre Ciel no dejaba de pensar en lo caro que les haría pagar tanto a Meyrin como a Sebastián Michaelis, pues tenía la certeza que saldría ahí sin importar cómo.

El segundo día llegó, Ciel seguía consciente a pesar de horas de tortura, de su boca se desprendía hilos de sangre, su cuerpo se encontraba lleno de heridas, unas casi por sanar y otras recién hechas.

—Señorita Meyrin, Lord Vincent solicita ver al prisionero.

—¿Qué? ¿Mi tío está aquí? —El joven asintió.

—Está bien prepáralo para que no se vea asqueroso.

Ella se retiró, mientras aquellos vampiros comenzaron a echarle agua a presión que provenía de una manguera para bomberos, para quitarle la sangre ya coagulada, en breve lo arrastraron al salón principal, encadenado, al ingresar lo soltaron y este cayó hincado con la mirada hacia el suelo sus ojos azules eran cubiertos por su cabello que aún seguía húmedo como su cuerpo.

—¿Así que es él? —Habló Vincent sentado en una gran silla con las piernas cruzadas y con la cabeza apoyada a su mano derecha

—Si. —Contestó Meyrin.

—¿Y dónde está mi hijo?.

—Bueno él…. —En eso las puertas se abren dando paso al primogénito de Vincent Michaelis.

Al ingresar vio con sorpresa a Ciel, que se encontraba en deplorables condiciones, miró a su padre con seriedad e hizo una reverencia

—Padre, lamento no haberte recibido como se debe, más sin embargo quisiera saber que significa todo esto. —Dijo Sebastián lo más apacible posible, ya que por dentro quería matar a la persona que había tocado a Ciel.

Entretanto Ciel empuño las manos al escuchar la voz de Sebastián, quería levantarse para matarlo y a todos los que estuvieran ahí, pero se mantuvo en su posición esperando el momento para actuar.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber Sebastián, ¿Por qué él sigue con vida? Creí que te encargarias.

—Si, yo dije eso sin embargo….

—¿Qué es eso? —Interrumpió Meyrin con sorpresa señalando la puerta de acceso.

Todos excepto Ciel miraron hacia la puerta, del cual comenzó a congelarse formando una gran capa de hielo, Sebastián extrañado, se acercó a la puerta con la intención de descongelarlo, pero inesperadamente un estruendo se escuchó en el techo, Sebastián giró sobre sus pasos notando que el techo comenzó a colapsar, cayendo trozos de escombro, Ciel se colocó de pie y sin alzar la mirada sonrió.

Sebastián noto que un enorme trozo se le iba a caer a Ciel y justamente cuando lo iba ayudar, un pedazo del techo cayó enfrente de él, impidiendo su acción de salvar al ojiazul; el polvo se había alzado nadie podía ver nada, Sebastián comenzó a moverse con cautela.

—¡¿Todos están bien?! —Grito, esperando una respuesta.

—¡Sebastián! —Hablo Vincente, el de ojos carmín logró saber la ubicación de su padre con solo escuchar su voz, pero no se acercaría hasta él, lo único que quería saber es que Ciel este bien.

Se fue acercando donde intuía que Ciel debería estar; el polvo se fue apaciguando y logro ver dos siluetas, se acercó más pero se detuvo abruptamente al ver a Claude que lo amenazaba con un arma, mientras que con la otra mano sostenía a Ciel de la cintura, el rostro del ojiazul estaba hundido en el cuello de Claude, un hilo de sangre se deslizó de la piel del de ojos dorados, Sebastián apretó la mandíbula y empuño las manos al ver tal escena.

Furioso iba atacar a Claude, pero en ese instante Ciel se separó de Claude agitando su mano, creando una ventisca de aire frio alejando a Sebastián, para luego formar dos paredes de hielo, de lado a lado para evitar que sus enemigos se acercarán, Faustus estaba sorprendido, sin embargo no era momento para ello.

—Ciel es hora de irnos. —Ciel asintió y comenzaron a moverse.

Claude lo guió hacia la salida en donde pudieron escapar sin problemas, gracias a que Hanna se había encargado de los que vigilaban alrededor de la residencia. Sebastián se colocó de pie y salió a perseguirlos, cuando salió logro ver que estaban subiendo a un helicóptero.

—¡Ciel! —Grito haciendo estruendo.

Ciel se detuvo en seco antes de subir, sintió una opresión en su pecho, su cuerpo tembló y se giró a mirarlo, movió los labios diciendo algo en un susurro del cual Sebastián pudo comprender a pesar de la distancia, se quedó quieto y solo contempló cómo huían de la escena.

Lo que pronunció Ciel le había afectado, una simple palabra del ojiazul lo desarmado dejándolo inmune, a tal grado de dejar a su Ciel escapar.


	7. Rechazo

**Capítulo 6. Rechazo.**

_**P.O.V. Sebastián Michaelis**_

Salí de la habitación de Ciel dispuesto a tomar una caminata nocturna, para aclarar todos mis pensamientos y mis acciones, pues me encontraba bastante confundido con respecto a mis sentimientos hacia Ciel, del cual se supone que debería hacerle sufrir, jugar con sus sentimientos y torturarlo de tal manera que me pida que lo mate, pero, no lo estoy haciendo, más bien me he sentido atraído, hasta el punto de querer estar con él en todo momento. Me detuve en seco ante aquel último pensamiento que sin pensar regrese a su habitación y al ingresar me acosté con cuidado a su lado, pensando que ya estaba dormido, lo acerque más a mi cuerpo, posando mi mano cerca de su vientre.

—Qué es lo que me has hecho. —Murmure

Pero reacciono a mi voz, algo que me sorprendió, y rápidamente le comenté sobre mi ausencia de dos días, del cual no tenía planeado, pero los necesitaba para aclarar todos estos sentimientos que me causaba, aunque, me quedé asombrado ante mis palabras cuando le dije que quería hacerlo mío, ni yo mismo entendía del porqué la espontaneidad de cada frase, no obstante, quería cumplir mis palabras para que este conmigo siempre.

Abrumado por mis propias palabras y pensamientos le toque un punto vital para que se durmiera.

—Mi… Ciel... —Susurre de manera cariñosa

Cuando se durmió me quedé a su lado hasta al amanecer, le propine un beso en sus labios y abandone la residencia, confiando en que nadie se acercaría a él a menos que yo lo ordenara. Llegué al lugar en donde alguna vez viví con mi familia cuando era un niño, visité las tumbas dejando unas rosas blancas a cada una.

Aun me dolía haberlos perdidos, pero me odiaba porque sentía que los estaba traicionando al comenzar a encapricharme con Ciel Phantomhive, si es que podía llamarlo capricho, pues en el fondo sentía que era más que eso, pero por orgullo me negaba a ello. Entre a la mansión recostándome en la cama de lo que alguna vez fue mi habitación, cerré los ojos intentando aclarar mis pensamientos, pero fue en vano, no podía dejar de pensar en él, jamás me había pasado algo así, ni siquiera con Mayrin.

La situación había dado un giro que jamás imagine; del odio que alguna vez le profese ya no quedaba rastros, solo existía la necesidad de tocar sus labios con los míos e ir más allá que un simple beso. Las horas pasaban, y lo único que me quedaba claro es que ya no podía negarme a lo que sentía, a pesar de que me traería grandes consecuencias, pero eso no me detendría, haría lo que fuera para estar con él.

Abrí los ojos pensando que solo había estado un par de horas, pero la realidad es que ya era el segundo día que estaba en esta mansión, me levante con la intención de regresar y poder verlo, así que apresuradamente salí de ahí notando que el sol estaba por ocultarse, sonreí porque pronto despertaría y quería estar ahí para que sea lo primero que él viera en este día.

Al llegar me informaron que mi padre se encontraba en la residencia, algo que me tomó por sorpresa, así que primeramente fui a donde se encontraba mi padre, al ingresar me llevé otra sorpresa, Ciel estaba hincado, encadenado y gravemente herido, internamente estaba furioso quería matar al bastardo que le hizo eso, pero antes tenía que mostrar mis respetos a mi padre, aunque estaba dispuesto a no hacerlo para llevarme a Ciel a otro lugar y curarlo.

—Padre, lamento no haberle recibido como se debe, más sin embargo quisiera saber ¿Que significa todo esto? —Hable lo más apacible posible.

—Eso es lo que quiero saber Sebastián, ¿Por qué él sigue con vida? Creí que te encargarías. —Señaló a Ciel, expresándose con severo, por alguna extraña razón estaba dispuesto a decir la verdad, pero fui interrumpido.

—¿Qué es eso? —Señaló Meyrin con sorpresa.

Mire hacia la dirección que apuntaba, notando que la puerta de acceso se estaba congelada, y lo primero que pensé fue que un sangre pura se había infiltrado y no uno cualquiera, uno que bien conocía, dispuesto a deshacerme del hielo, un estruendo llamó mi atención obligándome a dejar lo que estaba a punto de hacer, me gire sobre mis pasos, percatándome que el techo comenzó a colapsar y una enorme trozo de cimiento iba a aplastar a Ciel, me dirigí hacia él para salvarlo pero me detuve abruptamente cuando un pedazo del techo cayó enfrente de mí.

El polvo se había levantado que no me dejaba ver absolutamente nada, mi corazón se comenzó a agitar al pensar que probablemente Ciel estuviera muerto, pero deshice esos pensamientos al recordar que Claude estaba detrás de todo esto, lo cual significaba que aún seguía con vida. Mientras me acercaba a donde intuía que seguía Ciel, grité si todos estaban bien, pero solo recibí respuesta de mi padre, del cual me tranquilizo un poco, continué con mi andar hasta que me encontré con dos siluetas, efectivamente era Claude que me amenazaba con un arma mientras que Ciel se alimentaba de él, algo que me causó molestia.

Gruñí con enojo y me lance a atacar a Claude pero en ese instante Ciel agito su mano causando un ventisca muy fuerte alejándome de ellos, me tomo unos minutos incorporarme, pero al hacerlo noté una barrera de hielo, así que me dirigí a la puerta de acceso lanzando una llamarada de fuego para deshacerme del hielo que tenía, corrí rápidamente hasta salir de la residencia, en donde encontré los cuerpos inertes de los que se encargaban de la seguridad de la mansión; el sonido de una hélice llamó mi atención y me guie de ello hasta dar con ellos, pero al estar cerca, divise a Ciel que estaba a punto de subir el helicóptero.

—¡Ciel! —Le llame fuertemente, captando su atención, yo no quería que se fuera, no quería que se apartara de mí.

Di unos pasos mientras nuestras miradas se cruzaron, él movió sus labios y me detuve en seco.

—Mentiroso. —Fue lo que murmuró, aturdiendo mi ser con esa simple palabra, a la vez que contemplaba que se subía al helicóptero ya que era lo único que me limite hacer, y podía detenerlo, pero no lo hice; porque él tenía razón yo le había mentido al intentar jugar con sus sentimientos, aunque al final fui yo que sucumbió ante él.

**Narrador omnisciente**

Varios días después, se escuchaba un fuerte alarido en una de las habitaciones en donde descansaba un joven vampiro.

—Ciel ¿estás bien? —Habló Hannah que en segundos había llegado a la habitación.

—S-Si… solo… fue un sueño… —Contestó con la respiración entrecortada, limpiándose las lágrimas que había salido sin su permiso

—¿Quieres contarme? —Ciel se limitó a negar con la cabeza, no es que no confiara Hannah solo que ni él mismo entendía aquel sueño que se repetía una y otra vez.

—Está bien, si necesitas algo estaré abajo con Claude. —En silencio salió de la habitación para luego dirigirse donde está Claude.

—¿De nuevo? —Cuestionó Claude al sentir la presencia de su hermana sin despegar su vista en la computadora portátil.

—Si, a pesar de que le pregunté, él no quiso hablar

—Tranquila, debemos tener paciencia y darle su espacio estoy seguro de que nos contara.

—Lo sé, pero ¿Por cuánto tiempo? Desde que lo salvamos ha estado encerrado en esa habitación. —Claude suspira ante el desespero y preocupación de su hermana por Ciel, aunque él también lo está, solo que trata de mantenerse tranquilo ya que alguien debe tener el control de la situación

—Hannah, no podemos obligarlo hablar, él ya nos contará a su debido tiempo lo único que podemos hacer es estar a su lado y darle nuestro apoyo.

—Bien, pero aun así me llena de rabia que el culpable de su estado sea Sebastián, juro que cuando lo vea lo mataré.

Claude al escuchar las palabras de su hermana solo se limita a negar con la cabeza desaprobando su comentario, sin embargo también haría lo mismo si llegara a encontrarse con Sebastián; a pesar que jamás imaginó que él sería capaz de hacerle un daño considerable a Ciel, de hecho desconocía que el usara métodos de tortura, porque a pesar de que Ciel no ha dicho nada de lo que vivió en aquel lugar, él pudo notar todas las heridas que tenía su cuerpo cuando llegó a salvarlo, que de hecho imagino que si hubieran llegado un poco más tarde tal vez no hubieran encontrado con vida a Ciel, pero afortunadamente llegaron a tiempo.

…

Dos días más pasaron, Claude se encontraba platicando con Hannah cuando escucharon unos pasos que descendía de las escaleras, ellos se acercaron encontrándose a Ciel.

—Hola. —Saludo de manera normal el ojiazul.

—Hola, ¿Como te encuentras? —Hablo Claude de manera normal.

—Bien, pero voy a salir.

—¿A dónde? —Cuestiono Hannah con preocupación.

—Sólo iré a la asociación de cazadores, me enviaron un mensaje en donde aclaman mi presencia.

—Estas consciente que ellos ya deben saber lo que te ocurrió. —Agregó Claude de manera seria quitándose los anteojos.

—Si a ellos nada se les escapa, así que tengo una leve idea del porque quieren verme. —Resoplo el ojiazul

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos? —Dijo Claude

—No, estaré bien por mi cuenta…

—Pero Ciel, Sebas…

—¡Hannah! —Interrumpió a su hermana al notar que estaba por alterarse

—Pero Claude él puede…

—¡Basta Hannah! —Exclamó severamente para después dirigirse a Ciel.

—Ciel, como te darás cuenta Hannah está preocupada por ti y también yo, el hecho que salgas corres el riesgo que te encuentres a Sebastián, sin embargo, tampoco podemos mantenerte encerrado aquí, así que…

—Entiendo. —Contestó interrumpiendo a Claude

—Gracias por preocuparse, pero es como dices no puedo permanecer encerrado ni huyendo de Sebastián sé que me lo encontraré de una u otra forma, aun así, les aseguro que tendré cuidado.

Claude asintió confiando en él, mientras que Hannah se cruzaba de brazos haciendo una mueca, Ciel lo noto y se acercó a ella para abrazarla.

—Te prometo que regresare, solo confía en mí. —Hannah lo miro y luego le correspondió el abrazo

—Está bien pero cuando regreses hablaremos jovencito. —Ciel se rió ante aquel acto maternal que a veces le salía tan espontáneamente.

Después de aquella plática Ciel llegó al edificio en donde se encuentra la organización de cazadores.

—Vaya, vaya, qué tenemos aquí. —Dijo de manera engorrosa un pelirrojo.

—Buenas noches Grell. —Saludo de manera seria Ciel

—¿Que te trae por aquí mocoso?

—Undertaker solicitó verme, ¿Sabes dónde está?.

—Debe estar con Othello en el área de inteligencia.

—Bien lo alcanzaré ahí. —Avanzó unos pasos hacia el ascensor, pero Grell lo detuvo agarrándolo del brazo.

—No creo que sea buena idea que vagues libremente por el edificio así que por favor espéralo en su oficina. —Ciel enarco una ceja a menara de confusión por la acción y sus palabras de Grell, sin embargo, acató su petición

Mientras esperaba, pensaba en la actitud de Grell en no permitirle ir en busca de Undertaker, después de todo siempre ha tenido la libertad de andar por los pasillos del edificio al ser un miembro, a pesar de que hubo disconformidad por parte de algunos miembros al ser él un vampiro. Pasaron algunos minutos y Undertaker hizo acto de presencia ante Ciel.

—Buenas noches Conde. —Saludo Undertaker a Ciel, llamándolo bajo su nombre clave, pues dentro de la asociación se les asignaba un nombre clave y Ciel no fue la excepción

—Buenas noches.

—Me alegra ver que estas muy bien. —Tomó asiento e hizo un ademán con la mano invitando a Ciel que hiciera lo mismo.

—Gracias, pero quisiera ir directo al grano ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir que no podía esperar hasta mañana? —Dijo Ciel con cierta impaciencia.

—Directo al punto. —Se rió el peliblanco cruzando las piernas.

—Bien, nos hemos enterado de que fuiste capturado por Sebastián Michaelis, afortunadamente saliste con vida, sin embargo… —Hizo una pausa mirando al ojiazul

—Estoy fuera de la asociación ¿Cierto?. —Dijo Ciel esperando la confirmación de su sospecha por parte del peliblanco.

—Lo siento, no fui yo quien tomó la decisión, de hecho, se convocó a una junta en donde todos aceptaron que abandones la asociación.

—Entiendo. —Contestó Ciel, aunque era algo que intuía y más por la actitud de Grell.

—Realmente lo siento tanto, pero muchos estaban preocupados por su integridad, ya que como escapaste de Sebastián, ahora con más renuencia te estará buscando, lo cual significa un peligro para nosotros, al dar contigo también dará con nosotros.

—Comprendo, aunque es demasiado estúpido sabiendo que desde un principio Sebastián y yo hemos sido enemigos durante muchos años y que por ende esto iba a pasar. —Explicó con molestia ante las decisiones que ya había tomado la asociación, pero que tampoco deseaba llegar a un arreglo para que le permitan seguir, después de todo su orgullo inquebrantable no se lo permitía.

—Bien, si eso es todo, entonces me retiro.

—¡Espera! —Se colocó de pie acercándose a Ciel.

—Quisiera que me hagas un último favor.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Afuera del edificio te está esperando alguien, esa persona te explicara.

—Está bien, entonces me voy.

—Conde, si algún día llegas a necesitar algo no dudes en contactarme estaré encantado de poder ayudarte. —Dijo de manera sincera a lo que Ciel sonrió

—Gracias.

Se retiró de ahí sabiendo que no quedaba en malos términos con Undertaker, pues llevaba años conociéndolo, él fue su mentor durante años y eso es porque el peli plateado es un ser híbrido, mitad humano y vampiro, una rara existencia del cual es difícil encontrar o ver, más sin embargo Undertaker es aceptado por qué no se alimenta como un vampiro, él lo hace como un humano normal, lo único que destaca es su fuerza sobrehumana y la inmortalidad que heredó, por ello es que logró convertirse en el líder de la asociación de cazadores.

Al salir del edificio de cual tenía una fachada de una firma de abogados prestigiosa de la ciudad, se encontró con una joven rubia que estaba recargada en un auto deportivo del cual tenía bajado el capo.

—Lizzy

—¡Ciel! ¿Cómo has estado? —Habló con emoción la joven al tiempo que se lanzaba para abrazarlo

—M-Muy bien, tu siempre tan efusiva. —Contestó Ciel apartándola gentilmente.

—Me alegro. —Sonrió la joven

—Tú eres la que me explicara el trabajo del día de hoy.

—Si, sube te explicare en el camino. —La joven rodeo el auto para subir en el lugar del conductor.

Ciel abordó el auto y mientras manejaba la rubia le explico que necesitaba investigar el lugar donde fue privado de su libertad, el ojiazul accedió, sabiendo que el lugar probablemente estuviera abandonado y eso es porque gracias a que Claude y Hannah se infiltraron sin problemas a la residencia; lo cual resultaba un lugar menos fiable para el clan vampírico, por ende, no seguirían utilizándolo como escondite.

Al llegar, descendieron del auto, acercándose a la entrada de aquella gran mansión del cual tenía un diseño en forma de castillo, algo rústico, pero hermoso.

—¿Crees que haya alguien? —Con duda la joven miró con cautela a los alrededores.

—No lo creo, no escucho nada en su interior.

—Bien, entonces entremos.

Ambos ingresaron y comenzaron a recorrer el lugar buscando alguna pista que les indicara dónde estarían escondidos, el sitio se encontraba completamente deshabitado, sin ningún indicio que les permitiera conjeturar donde estarían.

—Se nota que lleva días abandonado. —Comentó la rubia que estaba alerta a cualquier incidencia que podría ocurrir, en ambas manos tenía agarrado un revólver y en su cintura una espada.

—Así parece. —Ciel detuvo su paso quedando frente a una puerta del cual conocía muy bien; sintió su cuerpo estremecer de enojo y empuño las manos.

—¿Qué sucede? —Se acercó Elizabeth con preocupación.

—Eh… N-Nada continuemos

Ambos recorrieron el lugar de arriba hacia abajo sin encontrar alguna pista, les llevo un par de horas revisar por completa aquella mansión, que al terminar salieron de ahí, Ciel se quedó contemplando el lugar mientras que Elizabeth se dirigía al auto.

—¡Ciel, vámonos! —Gritó la joven, Ciel se dio la vuelta y comenzó a avanzar hacia donde se encontraba.

—¿Eh? ¿Un ave?. —Ciel giro hacia la dirección donde miraba Elizabeth, notando a un cuervo que se posaba en lo alto de la mansión, sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente a rojizos.

—Sebastián… —Murmuró y enseguida se apresuró hacia Elizabeth

—¡Sube al auto!. —Ordenó con preocupación, ella sin objeción obedeció

Cuando Ciel subió arranco el auto, y acelero, comenzó a aumentar la velocidad a más de 80km, dando miradas rápidas hacia su retrovisor, Ciel por su parte se colocó de pie dentro del auto observando si algo los seguía.

—¿Qué es lo que nos persigue Ciel?

—Sebastián. —Contestó percatandose como una especie de sombra negra se aproximaba hacia ellos.

—Podemos hacerle frente.

—¡No!, no quiero que salgas herida por mi culpa, no me lo perdonaría. —Elizabeth no contestó, pero se sentía algo nerviosa por si aquel vampiro los alcanzaba.

—Lo distraeré, así que por favor continúa tu camino, no vayas a regresar.

—Pero Ciel… —No termino de hablar pues se dio cuenta que Ciel saltaba del auto cayendo perfectamente al asfalto, la joven resignada continuó su camino, a pesar de que se sentía preocupada por él.

Ciel miraba como aquella sombra se acercaba cada vez más, sintiendo como su sangre se alteraba, pero no era momento para titubear tenía que enfrentarlo tarde o temprano, la sombra se detuvo a pocos metros de él, desvaneciéndose poco a poco, emergiendo de ella una silueta que bien conocía. Sus ojos carmín brillaban; ambos se observaban sin perder el mínimo contacto con los ojos, el azabache dio un paso a lo que Ciel sonrió ladinamente mostrando sus colmillos, se giró sobre sus pasos y comenzó a correr velozmente sumergiéndose hacia un bosque, podía escuchar que Sebastián lo perseguía a una distancia considerable.

Pronto noto que el camino se le estaba acabando, llegando a un acantilado del cual se frenó, podía haber saltado, pero no lo hizo, se quedó mirando alrededor para después bajar la mirada notando lo terrible que sería la caída para un simple humano, algo que le trajo algunos recuerdos, en ese instante escuchó los pasos de Sebastián, que se detenía detrás de él, observándolo con incredulidad.

—Este lugar… es tan parecido al sitio donde acabaste con mi vida humana. —Dijo Ciel sin dejar de mirar el fondo de la caída.

—Ciel… yo quiero que…

—¡Vamos Sebastián!, revivamos aquel momento. —Ciel se giró a mirarlo, al mismo tiempo que extendía sus brazos de lado a lado.

Sebastián no supo qué decir pues en ese instante Ciel se aventó hacia el acantilado, de espaldas, con los brazos extendido y con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, el azabache se movió rápidamente para alcanzarlo, pero al hacerlo vio como el cuerpo de Ciel se desvanecía formando varios murciélagos que emprendía el vuelo hacia el horizonte, lo había engañado con una ilusión.

—¡Ciel!. —Grito enfurecido Sebastián, desquitandose con un árbol que había derrumbado.

A lo lejos de aquel lugar, Ciel detuvo su andar, al escuchar tenuemente la voz de Sebastián, dirigió su mirada donde escuchó aquel grito, observando como el fuego comenzaba a consumir el bosque.

—Estúpido, que culpa tiene el bosque. —Murmuró y continuó su andar para alcanzar a Elizabeth

No le llevó mucho tiempo alcanzar a la joven y de un salto aborde el coche asustando a la rubia.

—¡Ciel! ¿Estás bien?

—Si. —Contestó, así que la joven se limitó a no preguntar más y continúo manejando hasta llegar a su hogar.

—Gracias por acompañarme.

—De nada, me alegro de que las cosas no se hayan complicado.

—Si, igual yo y lamento que te hayan sacado de la asociación.

—Está bien, no pasa nada. —Sonrió de manera sincera y ella lo imitó.

Se dieron un abrazo tranquilo de despedida y Ciel continuó su camino hacia su guarida, pero tomó otro camino que no lo llevaba hacia ahí; al estar lo suficiente lejos de su escondite, metió sus manos en su abrigo sacando en uno de ellos un transmisor.

—Mi querida Lizzy supongo que de ahora en adelante me tendré que cuidar de ti… —Sonrió aplastando levemente aquel aparato desactivándolo, para luego ir a su escondite en donde lo esperaban Claude y Hannah.


	8. Emboscada

**Capítulo 7. Emboscada**

Después de que Ciel fue sacado de la asociación de cazadores y de su pequeño encuentro con Sebastián; Ciel se encontraba caminando de lado a lado, enojado y a la vez pensativo.

—Lo siento Ciel, solo pude rescatar el 40% de los archivos del servidor. —Agregó Hannah sin quitar la vista de la computadora portátil.

—¡Maldición! —Refutaba Ciel

—Pienso que fue la misma asociación, es demasiada casualidad que después que te echan suceda esto. —Habló Claude de manera seria.

—Imposible, no creo que Undertaker se haya atrevido. —Contestó Ciel defendiendo al peliblanco pues confiaba rotundamente en él, así que jamás pensaría que él sería capaz de robarle los diseños de las armas con las que meticulosamente había trabajado durante años.

—Más bien pienso que fue Sebastián, después de todo él tenía en sus manos los prototipos que perdimos.

—Probablemente, sin embargo, seré claro contigo, desde el principio nunca confié en ese hombre, solo espero que no esté detrás de esto. —Aseguró Claude, Ciel solo se quedó callado, ya que comprendía su sentir aparte que desde un principio se dio cuenta que a Claude no le agradaba para nada Undertaker.

—Bueno mañana iré hablar con él. —Suspiró y sacó su móvil para enviarle un mensaje a Undertaker.

…..

Al día siguiente, Ciel llamó a Undertaker pero entraba el buzón de voz, así que decidió dejarle un mensaje, pasaron dos días y no obtuvo respuesta, preocupado decidió ir al edificio de la asociación. Cuando llegó e ingreso se encontró con Othello.

—Buenas noches Conde, ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—He venido a ver a Undertaker ¿Sabes si se encuentra aquí? —Othello sonrió de lado metiendo sus manos en aquella bata de laboratorio

—Lamentablemente él no está, salió de viaje imprevistamente.

—¿Hace cuánto? —Preguntó con extrañeza Ciel.

—Hace una semana, eso creo. —Sonrió, Ciel dudo ante su respuesta que quiso formular otra pregunta cuando el móvil de Othello sonó.

—Dame un momento por favor, no te vayas a ir. —Dijo aquel joven de cabellera verde alejándose para atender su llamada.

Con incertidumbre por la respuesta de Othello; Ciel se dispuso a escuchar aquella llamada sin hacer mayor esfuerzo, aunque se extrañó que Othello no haya tomado medidas para que él no lo escuchara, de hecho, parecía que lo estaba haciendo apropósito; dejó a un lado sus pensamientos y se concentró a escuchar la la llamada que fue bastante breve.

—Él está aquí, apresúrense antes que decida irse, no podre retenerlo por mucho tiempo.

Ciel se alarmó, e inmediatamente abandonó el lugar antes que Othello retorne. Caminó a paso veloz mezclándose entre la gente, pero entre la multitud divisó una cabellera roja que le sonreía como si llevara tiempo esperando por él, a lo que Ciel desvió su camino para no encararlo, no es que estuviera huyendo, pero no era lugar idóneo para iniciar una pelea.

Continúo caminando hasta alejarse del bullicio y la mirada de la gente; en donde aprovechó para usar su velocidad sobrehumana para salir de la ciudad. Al estar lejos, detuvo su paso, miro a lo alrededores para luego proseguir con su andar de una manera tranquila, sabiendo que pronto sus perseguidores lo alcanzarían, y así sucedió, en menos de 5 minutos lo rodearon. Ciel, sin una pizca de asombro se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa.

—Vaya, vaya, jamás imaginé que llegaría el momento en que la elite shinigami me diera caza. —Habló divertidamente al grupo de 4 personas que lo rodeaban, del cual llevan aquel nombre clave.

—No te lo tomes a mal mocoso, pero lo único que queremos es que vengas con nosotros. —Mencionó Grell.

—Ya veo. —Respondió analizando a cada uno del grupo, que está conformado por Grell, Ronald, Sasha y Rudgar, de los cuales cada uno llevaba consigo algún tipo de arma, que se encontraban cubiertas por una especie de funda. Con certeza intuyo que debería tener cuidado, después de todo es la élite de cazadores, el grupo más fuerte.

—¿Qué pasa si me niego? —Dijo con ironía cruzándose de brazos, esperando con cautela su respuesta

—Entonces, ¡será a la fuerza!. —Agrego Ronald desenfundado rápidamente su arma yendo directo atacar a Ciel.

Velozmente Ciel lo esquivó saltando hábilmente, pero sorprendiéndose a la vez al notar las armas que llevaban, puesto que son las que le robaron hace días, ahora le quedaba claro que la asociación fue quien le había robado.

Sin preámbulo los 4 se dispusieron a atacar al mismo tiempo, Ciel se encontraba en serios problemas porque no iba a poder con ellos, aun así, por orgullo no iba a huir.

Con destreza Ciel fue evitando los ataques de los shinigamis, sin la necesidad de herirlos, no había razón para hacerlo y por otro lado no quería matarlos, hasta tener una explicación de sus acciones, aunque se preguntaba si todo esto lo estaban haciendo a espaldas de Undertaker ya que él no estaba en la ciudad.

En los próximos minutos Ciel se mantuvo ileso ante los ataques, pero gracias a que se distrajo con sus pensamientos, fue herido cerca de su hombro por la motosierra de Grell, la sangre comenzó a emanar de la herida, haciendo algo de presión con su mano detiene la hemorragia para que pueda sanar más rápido. Ciel pensó que si continuaba de benévolo no tardaría en que lo asesinaran y eso no estaba en sus planes así que decidió a actuar sin llegar a asesinarlos.

Engañando a sus oponentes con pericia y un golpe certero ante el líder del grupo que es Grell lo derrumbo quitándole su motosierra, Ronald con preocupación fue hasta donde había caído Sutcliff para auxiliarlo del cual ya había previsto Ciel, que por ende quiso aprovechar para noquear al rubio, sin embargo Rudgar y Sasha actuaron rápido impidiendo el ataque con sus armas, Ciel se defendió usando como escudo el arma de Grell, colocando toda su fuerza, logró empujarlos para después dar varios saltos hacia atrás alejándose de ellos

—Sorprendente, los hicieron tal cual como los diseñe, son tan resistentes que no se rompen. —Dijo con admiración Ciel.

—Exacto, se hicieron con esa resistencia porque ustedes los vampiros son tan fuertes que todo destruyen. —Agregó Sasha.

—Entiendo, sin embargo, todo tiene un punto débil y en este caso es su portador.

Ciel se lanza a atacarlos, desde un principio sabía que al obligarlos a usar todas sus energías se cansarían, pues al final son humanos, no importa cuán duro haya sido su entrenamiento, llegará un punto en que terminen agitados, que, a diferencia de un vampiro, este tiene más resistencia. En minutos dejó inconscientes a Sasha y Rudgar ahora solo faltaba Ronald y Grell

—Aunque nos derrotes, saldrás perdiendo pues en estos momentos tus amigos ya deben estar muertos. —Dijo Grell sonriendo con malicia. El ojiazul se sorprendió que su corazón dio un vuelco.

Preocupado intentó dejar la batalla e ir asegurarse de que Hannah y Claude estén bien, pero fue retenido por Ronald usando aquella podadora filosa, afortunadamente logro esquivar el ataque, aunque le hizo una pequeña herida en su costado

—Maldición… —Murmuró viendo como ambos shinigamis sonreían y se disponían a atacar

Por otro lado, Claude y Hannah se encontraban batallando contra los cazadores que descubrieron el lugar donde se escondían, aquel grupo era liderado por el dúo Charles, en el cual solo observaban como sus subordinados peleaban contra los hermanos Faustus.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de intervenir Phipps. —Ansioso habló Grey

—Está bien, creo que ya los entretuvimos por un buen rato.

Ambos albinos atacan a los hermanos por sorpresa ocasionandoles varias heridas con sus espadas que estaban hechas del mismo material que las armas de la élite.

—¿Hannah estas bien? —Con preocupación hablo Claude mirando a Hannah que se incorporaba

—Estoy… bien, aún puedo aguantar. —Contestó observando a los dos Albinos.

—Que aburrido, debimos intervenir desde el principio. —Se quejaba Grey al notar que ambos vampiros ya estaban casi a su límite.

—Bueno supongo que me divertiré destazándolos. —Mencionó Grey sonriendo con malicia para después atacarlos.

A pesar de la condición de ambos vampiros, ellos podían defenderse dando golpes certeros, fue cuestión de tiempo cuando Hannah los distrajo con un grito infernal haciendo que sus tímpanos estuvieran a reventar, al detenerse, Claude les lanzó una lluvia de filosas cuchillas de hielo, que con dificultad los albinos trataron de esquivar sin éxito, resultando heridos en el proceso, pero a pesar de ello aún tenía energías para continuar en especial Grey que estaba enfurecido.

—Ustedes… ¡los matare! —Vociferó Grey al mismo tiempo que se dirigía atacar a Hannah.

La joven vampiresa iba a intentar esquivarlo con las pocas energías que tenía, pero al final no pudo moverse, resignada esperaba aquel ataque, pero imprevistamente Claude se interpone, recibiendo la filosa espada que se incrusta en su corazón. Hannah sorprendida vio cómo su hermano cae de rodillas al tiempo que la espada era sacada de su cuerpo, salpicando sangre, listo para cercenar la cabeza de su hermano.

A punto de tocar la piel del cuello de Claude una llamarada de fuego aparece, llevándose al albino y alejándolo, Hannah sin inmutarse de su salvador tomó en sus brazos a Claude antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Claude… Murmuró Hannah viendo como su hermano se le complica respirar por la gravedad de la herida, del cual tardaría en sanar, aunque si le proporcionaba sangre, su herida sanaría. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando escucho que la llaman.

—Hannah, ¿dónde está Ciel? —Cuestiona él que lo había salvado, ella se giró a mirarlo con sorpresa, pero en segundos se puso a la defensiva.

-¿Porque quieres saberlo, Sebastián?

—Vine ayudar, no a causar problemas, así que dime donde está. —Expresó con seriedad, Hannah lo miró con duda, pero la idea de que Ciel también fue atacado por la asociación cruzó por su mente haciéndola preocupar.

—¡Hannah! El tiempo corre, puede estar en problemas y quiero ayudarlo, la asociación ha iniciado un ataque simultáneo a todos los vampiros así que ¡habla ya!. —Explicó con impaciencia.

—Él fue a la asociación que está en la ciudad. —Contestó titubeante, ya que de ser cierto lo que comento el azabache, ella no podía hacer nada por que estaba herida al igual que Claude.

—Bard, Finny, encarguense. —Ordenó a sus subordinados.

Hannah no se había percatado de ellos, que cuando dirigió la mirada, noto a Finny sonriendo, sentado encima del cuerpo inconsciente de Grey mientras que Bard amenazaba con una escopeta a Phipps, al momento de querer mirar a Sebastián él ya no se encontraba, ya se había ido en busca de Ciel.

_**P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive**_

Grell y Ronald se movieron para atacarme de frente e instintivamente les lance la motosierra que hábilmente esquivaron, pero lo aproveche para dar un salto y en medio del aire realizar una fuerte ventisca con el agitar mi mano, ambos salieron disparados y antes que pudieran chocar con algo, rápidamente los golpee en un punto en específico para dejarlos inconscientes. Estaba a punto de emprender mi camino hacia donde se encontraba Hannah y Claude, pero el unísono de una risa inconfundible resonó, gire sobre mis pasos encontrándome con el dueño de aquella risa.

—Bien hecho conde, no esperaba más de ti. —Habló Undertaker, en sus manos yacía una filosa guadaña.

—¿Estabas observando todo este tiempo?

—Así es, fue un gran espectáculo, es una pena que ellos no hayan podido contigo.

—Entonces todo este tiempo… tú… estabas detrás de esto, hasta del robo de mi trabajo, la pregunta es ¡¿Por qué?! —Pregunté con enojo

—Es porque tú eres una clave importante para matar a Sebastián.

—Como sebo, por eso quieres capturarme.

—En efecto, pero también por algo más, que tal vez te diga si me ganas en esta batalla. —Respondió colocando su dedo índice en sus labios.

Sin darme oportunidad de contestar me atacó con aquella filosa arma, pero logré esquivarlo, viendo como unas cuantas hebras de mi cabello eran cortados, di un salto para quedar detrás de él con la intención de propinarle un golpe, pero lo evitó, estuvimos un rato eludiendo los ataques con destreza, hasta que en un descuido logró rasgarme con el filo de aquella guadaña en mi pecho, me aleje un poco, pero este volvió a intentar herirme, así que le lance una cuchillas de hielo que sin problemas se deshizo de ellas girando aquella arma como hélice.

—Vaya que fuiste inteligente creando un arma espléndida para ti.

—Gracias, aunque el crédito te lo llevas, pues fue tu ingenio que nos llevó a la realización de estas bellezas. —Con sus dedos acarició el filo de su guadaña.

—Es porque lo heredé mi padre, él hacía lo mismo.

—Claro, lo imitaste muy bien y es lo único que podías hacer, porque lamentablemente en tus venas no corre sangre Phantomhive. —Su comentario me sorprendió de sobremanera

—¿Qué es lo que intentas decir?.

—Lo siento, he hablado de más, por lo que tendrás que averiguarlo por tu cuenta, después de todo los Phantomhive están llenos de secretos inmaculados.

—Tu solo intentas confundirme.

Dicho eso desenfunde una pistola que tenía escondida en mi saco y dispare para distraerlo porque sabía que no se dejaría herir por una simple arma, una vez que hice eso, me moví rápidamente y por detrás le di una patada lanzándolo a cierta distancia, pero en un parpadeo se colocó de pie, así que me desplace hacia él sin darle oportunidad de realizar un ataque hacia a mí; tomé la muñeca donde sostenía la guadaña y coloque fuerza en el agarre para romperle los huesos. Con esa acción intente que soltara el arma, pero este no cedió; mi otra mano aprisionaba su otra extremidad para que no hiciera un movimiento extra

—Interesante la manera en cómo calculas la situación, pero eso no te servirá. —Seguí forcejeando, pero este no mostraba síntomas de dolor, a pesar del daño que le estaba infringiendo.

De repente, comenzó a mover su mano ya fracturada, con la intención de herirme por la espalda con el filo del arma ya que era exageradamente grande. Apreté fuertemente el agarre, no cediendo, al mismo tiempo que de mi mano comenzó a emanar fuego, pero sorpresivamente no cedía y sobre todo no se quejaba del dolor.

—Increíble el poder que posees para ser un neófito, por eso te quiero capturar. —Se carcajeo, chasquee la lengua con molestia ante su comentario, pero también porque estaba perdiendo mi tiempo de intentar quitarle su arma y si no me alejaba podía herirme.

Una idea cruzó por mi mente así que con rapidez lo libere dando un salto hacia donde se encontraba el arma de Grell, lo tomé en mis manos y al girarme me protegí del ataque de la guadaña de Undertaker, este hizo presión hacia mí, percatándome que el material de ambas armas era distinta, puesto que la motosierra comenzó a agrietarse, en breve se rompió en dos, dando paso al filo que se clavó a un lado del hombro, hubiera atravesado mi cuerpo, si ese golpe certero y efímero no hubiera llegado, del cual lo lanzó lejos de mí.

Me lleve la mano hacia mi herida divisando la espalda de alguien que bien conocía a la perfección.

-Sebastián...


	9. ¿Amor?

**Capítulo 8 ¿Amor?**

**P.O.V. Ciel Phantomhive**

Me encontraba sorprendido por la llegada inesperada de Sebastián, quien había derrumbado sin ningún esfuerzo a Undertaker.

—¡¿Qué haces aquí?! —Exclame, pero no contestó, seguía mirando hacia donde había caído Undertaker.

Enfadado quise acercarme para encararlo, pero Undertaker agito su guadaña lanzando un ataque hacia nosotros, del cual logre esquivar dando un salto, aún no tocaba el suelo cuando en segundos Undertaker apareció detrás de mí dándome un fuerte golpe en la espalda, haciendo que me impacte contra el suelo sin oportunidad de frenarme, intente incorporarme, pero rápidamente me arremetió con una tenaz patada hacia mi estomago sacándome el aire, regresándome al suelo. Sebastián emergió con la intención de golpearlo, pero Undertaker lo esquivo alejándose.

—¡Oh! Me había olvidado de ti. —Dijo con mofa, Sebastián gruño y en instantes se lanzó a atacarlo.

Me coloque de pie tosiendo un poco, entonces enfoque mi mirada hacia la pelea, Sebastián le estaba causando problemas a Undertaker ya que hábilmente esquivo sus ataques, en corto tiempo Sebastián logró quitarle su guadaña lanzándolo lejos, pero el muy idiota lo arrojó en mi dirección, aunque sin esfuerzo lo esquive, pero me hizo un leve corte en mi mejilla.

—¡Lo siento! —Escuche que grito con cinismo Sebastián, me limite a fulminarlo con la mirada, pues probablemente lo había hecho a propósito.

—Imbécil. —Murmure, en eso me percate que Undertaker sacó dos pistolas y comenzó a disparar hacia Sebastián, pero este se inmuto a eludir las balas.

Se acercó a Undertaker lanzándole varias bolas de fuego, pero el cazador logró esquivarlo, aunque solo fue una distracción para rasgarlo sanguinariamente con sus garras, cayó al suelo y enseguida Sebastián le pisó la mano con brusquedad rompiéndole los dedos, Undertaker no se quejó del dolor.

—¿Por qué la asociación decidido atacar a los de mi especie? —Cuestionó Sebastián.

—Simple, para deshacernos de ustedes de una vez por todas, su existencia es una peste para este mundo. —Contestó con tranquilidad a pesar de sus heridas

—No eres nadie para decidir eso, cuando tú eres un ser repudiable que no debió existir. —Alego con desdén Sebastián.

—Lo dice alguien que ha matado a diestra y siniestras, sin importar si es o no de tu especie, del cual uno ha logrado escapar de tus garras. —Mencionó para después mirarme, Sebastián lo imito y sonrió, arquee una ceja confundido ante ello.

—Eso es por… —No termino de hablar y tosió escupiendo sangre, al mismo tiempo que cayó hincado.

Undertaker comenzó a reírse, se colocó de pie y tomó a Sebastián del cuello para después lanzarlo al otro extremo. Desconcertado, no entendía qué había pasado puesto que Sebastián se encontraba perfectamente bien no había recibido ninguna herida grave para que terminara en esas condiciones. De repente Undertaker pasa rápidamente de lado de mi para recuperar su guadaña.

—Es tiempo de terminar el juego. —Mencionó y comenzó a atacarme.

En un descuido logró golpearme e intentó clavarme el filo de su guadaña en mi cuerpo del cual reaccione rápidamente, deteniendo con ambas manos la cuchilla, forcejeando en esa posición, pero en eso una llamarada de fuego apareció, obligando a Undertaker que se moviera de su posición, desvié la mirada hacia donde había provenido el ataque encontrándome con la silueta de Sebastián, me percate que respiraba con dificultad y que su ropa comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

Ignorándome nuevamente, Undertaker decidido atacar a Sebastián, entonces instintivamente me moví para salvarlo en vez de atacar a Undertaker, algo que ni yo mismo entendía del porque mi acción; tome el brazo de Sebastián y lo jale saltando, evitando el ataque.

—Vaya, bien hecho conde, solo que me sorprende que hayas ayudado a tu enemigo. —Me reí ante su comentario.

—Eso es porque no voy a permitir que tú lo mates, ya que ese es mi deber. —Conteste, para luego lanzar una fuerte ventisca con mi mano, mientras que con la otra troné los dedos saliendo una pequeña flama que se avivó con el viento, creando una enorme pared de fuego, me gire para ver a Sebastián y me acerque a él, tomé su brazo para que me rodeara el cuello y pueda sostenerlo ya que notaba que estaba débil, aparte que le estaba devolviendo el favor de hace un rato.

—No me causes problemas Michaelis.

—E-Espero que no…—Sonrió de lado.

Ambos corrimos a velocidad, huyendo, sin embargo, temía que en cualquier momento Undertaker nos alcanzara, aparte que no estábamos avanzando suficientemente rápido por el estado de Sebastián; abruptamente nos detuvimos pues Sebastián dejo de moverse, había colapsado, exasperado mire alrededor buscando donde refugiarnos, hasta que visualice una cueva, cargue a Sebastián colocándolo en mi hombro como si se tratara de un saco y me adentre a aquel lugar, al ingresar lo baje sentándolo y apoyándolo contra la pared porosa para después salir y asegurar la entrada, colocando una gran cantidad de arbustos y ramas. Al finalizar ingresé nuevamente, notando que su respiración se había vuelto errática, pensé en abandonarlo, puesto que no era mi responsabilidad, me di la vuelta con intenciones de irme, pero algo me retenía, algo que ni yo mismo entendía.

—¡Maldición! —Farfulle y enseguida me acerque a él, la sangre seguía emanando de su cuerpo.

Le abrí la camisa captando las heridas de bala que aún no sanaban, intuí la razón de ello, así que me dispuse a sacar las balas que aún estaban dentro de su cuerpo, gracias a mis delgados dedos pude hacerlo, al sacar la primera bala noté que tenían una especie de patas de araña filosas, del cual servían para aferrarse a la carne y soltar una especie de esporas para inhibir el proceso de regeneración, esto lo sabía porque era uno más de mis proyectos que me fue robado, aunque lo mejoraron en gran escala.

Termine de sacarle todas las balas de su cuerpo, sin embargo había perdido demasiada sangre, aparte que sus heridas no se estaban curando rápido, lo que significaba que si no hacía nada él podría morir, entonces una idea cruzó por mi mente, sin titubear, lo recosté en mi regazo me mordí mi antebrazo, succionando un poco de mi sangre para luego acercarme a sus labios y poder darle mi sangre, repetí el proceso un par de veces, hasta que sentí que sus labios comenzaron a moverse, transformándolo en un beso profundo del cual me aparte, notando que abría los ojos.

—Por fin despiertas, me has causado bastante problemas. —Dije desviando la mirada, él se incorporó sentándose a mi lado.

—No era mi intención, aunque debo de admitir que es un placer despertar con la suavidad de unos labios que extrañaba. —Agrego con descaro, me limite a ignorar su comentario observando la entrada de la cueva.

—Ciel.

—¿Qué quieres? —Conteste fríamente sin apartar mi mirada hacia la entrada, escuche que suspiro.

—Mírame. —Demandó casi autoritario, no conteste y tampoco lo mire.

Me tomó del mentó obligándome a mirarlo, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío, pero corto más la distancia rozando sus labios con los míos, sorpresivamente me quede inmóvil ante aquella acción.

—¿Puedo recostarme en tu regazo? —Susurro cerca de mis labios, sentí arder mis mejillas que como pude aparte mi rostro.

—Ha-Has lo que quieras. —Contesté nervioso e inmediatamente se acomodó encima de mis piernas.

—Solo dormiré un par de horas, para recuperar energías, aparte que pronto amanecerá y te tocará a ti descansar. —Explicó, me quedé en silencio cruzándome de brazos.

Pasaron varios minutos y escuche que había comenzado a llover del cual se me hacía perfecto ya que borraría nuestro rastro, suspire cansinamente y mire a Sebastián que dormía plácidamente y me pregunté del por qué me comportaba de esa manera con él, cuando me ha hecho bastante daño, lo normal sería matarlo ahora que está indefenso. Sacudí mi cabeza ante esa idea, pues sería una acción muy cobarde o tal vez era porque no quería hacerlo.

Confundido por mis pensamientos decidí cerrar los ojos concentrándome en el sonido de la lluvia, que comenzó a relajarme de cierto modo, pero poco a poco me deje arrastrar por el cansancio, quedándome dormido.

**P.O.V Sebastián Michaelis**

Abrí los ojos, sintiéndome mejor, me incorpore y vi que Ciel se había quedado dormido, acaricie su mejilla con los nudillos de mis dedos, procurando no despertarlo, lo contemple por un momento, pensando en que esta vez no lo dejaría ir, sonreí y le di un casto beso en sus labios, para después colocarme de pie y salir de la cueva.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente, así que me limite a usar mi cuervo para recorrer el área por si había algún cazador cerca, afortunadamente no había ninguno a los alrededores, así que me relaje y me acerque hacia Ciel.

Lo recosté colocando su cabeza en mi antebrazo mientras que con mi otra mano lo acerque más a mí, ya que también me había acostado a su lado, le propine un beso en su nuca para luego hundir mi rostro en aquella parte, cerré mis ojos concentrándome en su dulce aroma.

**P.O.V Ciel Phantomhive**

De nuevo me encontraba teniendo aquel sueño con el mismo niño, pero algo cambió, mis manos y mi rostro estaban llenas de sangre, asustado no podía moverme, entonces una mujer del cual no logre ver su rostro apareció dándome un beso en la frente para luego murmurar algo que no comprendí, entonces abrí los ojos de golpe, mire alrededor visualizando que me encontraba acostado y que algo o más bien alguien me aprisionaba con su brazo al mismo tiempo que sentía su respiración cerca de mi nuca haciendo estremecer mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio y abruptamente hice a un lado su brazo colocándome de pie, Sebastián hizo lo mismo

—Si que sabes aprovecharte de la situación. —Hable resentido acomodándome mis cabellos con mis dedos

—Solo te devolvía el favor. —Sonrió gustosamente

—Aparte que me gusta estar cerca de ti y más porque tú eres…

—¿Recorriste el área mientras dormía? —Lo interrumpí moviéndome hacia la salida, pues no quería escuchar más de sus engatusadoras palabras, porque sabía que algo dentro de mi iba a caer y era lo que menos deseaba, estar cerca de él solo me confundía

—… Si, no encontré a nadie a los alrededores. —Salimos y la noche estaba tranquila el cielo estaba despejado mostrando las brillantes estrellas.

Sin decir más me di la vuelta para regresar donde está Hannah y Claude pues aún preocupaban, avancé algunos pasos, pero fue detenido por Sebastián que me había tomado del brazo

—¿A dónde vas?.

—¡Suéltame! —Exclamé soltándome de su agarre, alejándome con cautela.

—Ciel, no intento hacerte daño, solo quiero que vengas conmigo.

—¡No! —Vocifere

—No me iré contigo, yo necesito saber si ellos están bien.

—Lo están, ellos ya deben estar en mi escondite, ya que llegue a tiempo para ayudarlos. —Con duda lo mire, no podía fiarme en él, no, después de todo lo que me hizo cuando me secuestro.

—Confía en mí, ven conmigo. —Insistía, ofreciéndome su mano invitándome a seguirlo

Me acerque dudoso alzando mi mano y al estar cerca de él, le aparte la mano con un golpe.

—Bien te seguiré, pero si esto es una trampa no dudare en matarte. —Dije amenazante.

—Te prometo que no lo es. —Sonrió con descaro, rodé los ojos he hice un ademán con mi mano de que me guiara.

Comenzamos nuestro camino sin utilizar nuestra velocidad para no gastar energía por si nos encontrábamos con un cazador, caminaba detrás de Sebastián a una distancia considerable, mire al cielo notando a aquel cuervo, pero sin darme cuenta choque y al mirar vi que se trataba de Sebastián, intente alejarme, pero él aprovechó para rodear mi cintura con sus manos acercándome más a su cuerpo.

—¿Te molesta? —Cuestionó mirando hacia el cielo refiriéndose al cuervo.

—No, solo que me trae desagradables recuerdos. —Contesté intentando zafarme de su agarre, pero no pude

—¿Entonces qué animal te gusta? —No conteste, solo quería apartarme de él.

—Quieres dejar de hacer esto. —Hable con impaciencia.

—¿Hacer qué? —Sonrió con audacia, acercando su rostro más al mío.

—¡Basta, deja de jugar conmigo! —Refute y gire mi rostro.

—No lo hago, voy enserio. —Susurro en mi oído.

—Mentiroso… —Me soltó dando un paso atrás con aflicción como si hubiera tocado un punto débil de su ser

—Tal vez lo sea… —Contestó con pesar para luego darse la vuelta y continuar caminando.

Por alguna extraña razón su comentario me enojo, pero a la vez me desconcertaba, lo seguí rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo quedando unos pasos cerca de él.

—Me gusta los perros. —Agregue, contestando a su pregunta de hace unos minutos atrás, mientras miraba hacia otra dirección.

—Ya veo. —Contestó casi divertido, algo que me hizo ruborizar, pero a la vez odiaba sentirme así.

Definitivamente este vampiro solo me confundía, causándome varios sentimientos que no entendía o simplemente temía entender, más si se trataba de amor… algo que estaba evitando sentir por aquel vampiro, aunque tal vez ya es demasiado tarde…


	10. Confesión

**Capítulo 9. Confesión**

**Narrador omnisciente **

Después de un largo trayecto en silencio, ambos vampiros llegaron al escondite, al ingresar, Ciel logró divisar a Hannah, e inmediatamente fue a su encuentro, ella los noto y se acercó, pero esquivo a Ciel pasando a un lado, sorprendido, giró a ver del porqué su indiferencia, pero al hacerlo se llevó una sorpresa, Hannah le dio un fuerte puñetazo al rostro de Sebastián, el ojiazul se acercó nerviosamente hacia la escena.

—Hannah pero que…

—Esto es por el daño que le hiciste a Ciel. —Dijo Hanna con enojo mirando a Sebastián, Ciel no pudo terminar de hablar ante el reclamo de la vampiresa hacia el azabache.

Entretanto, Sebastián se limpiaba la comisura de su labio pues había sangrado por el golpe, Ciel por su parte se percató que los subordinados del azabache estaban tomando posición para atacarlos; el haber atacó a su líder es sinónimo de aniquilarlos, por ende, Ciel estaba tomando posición para defenderse, sin embargo, fueron tranquilizados por Sebastián que hizo un ademán con la mano, deteniéndolos.

—No sabes cuánto tuve que contenerme aquel día que nos ayudaste, pero hoy no iba a dejarlo pasar. —Explicó sin inmutarse de la situación tensa que había alrededor, como si su acción fuera algo común y normal.

—Supongo que me lo merezco. —Contestó Sebastián con tranquilidad, algo que enfureció más Hannah.

—Mereces que te mate, por haberlo torturado de esa manera. —Agregó con furia conteniéndose a darle otro golpe.

—¡Hannah Basta! —Gritó con enfado Ciel

—Pero Ciel él…

—Es suficiente, por si no te has dado cuenta estamos en territorio enemigo y no creo conveniente iniciar una pelea dada nuestra condición. —Con estupor Hanna observó a su alrededor, notando a los vampiros dispuestos a atacarlos.

—Descuiden, no pretendo iniciar una pelea por esto, así que por favor siéntanse en confianza de estar aquí. —Mencionó Sebastián con una sonrisa

Ciel con duda lo miró, no podía darse el lujo de creer en sus palabras, pero por el momento aceptaría su "atenta hospitalidad" aunque se mantendría en guardia por cualquier cosa.

—¿Dónde está Claude? —Preguntó Ciel a Hannah.

—Él está recuperándose.

—¿Esta bien? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? —Habló con preocupación Ciel.

—Ven te llevaré con él. —Hannah lo tomó de la mano guiándolo hacia donde se encontraba Claude.

Sebastián empuño las manos con enojo al ver la preocupación del ojiazul hacia Claude, aparte que aún no olvidaba aquel suceso donde Ciel se alimentaba del vampiro de ojos dorados, eso lo enfureció de sobremanera.

Hannah y Ciel llegaron a la habitación y se adentraron notando que Claude descansaba, Hannah aprovechó el momento para contarle los problemas que pasaron, cuando finalizó, Ciel quiso contarle su anécdota, pero Claude despertó.

—¿Como estas? —Preguntó Ciel, acercándose para ayudarlo a sentarse en la cama.

—Mucho mejor al ver que tu estas bien. —Ciel se ruborizó, que desvió la mirada.

—Me alegro, por cierto, Hannah…

Ciel fue interrumpido por el abrir de la puerta con estruendo, dando paso a un joven rubio de ojos azul cielo, que, sin saludar a Hannah y Ciel, se abalanza hacia Claude tirándolo en la cama abrazándolo.

—Claude, estaba muy preocupado por ti. —Sollozaba el joven rubio

—A-Alois, ¿Qué haces aquí?. —Habló Claude algo confundido ya que se supone que el joven debería estar en Moscú

—Estoy aquí por los sucesos que han estado ocurriendo por culpa de la asociación de cazadores. —Respondió con seriedad el rubio, ocasionando un profundo silencio en la habitación.

—Pero me alegro de que estas bien. —Con ímpetu seguía abrazando al de ojos dorados.

Ciel rueda los ojos con molestia y Hannah carraspea la garganta interrumpiendo su momento.

—Oh, lo siento no los había visto. —Dijo alegremente Alois, a lo que Hannah tuerce una sonrisa fingida.

Tanto Ciel como Hannah no toleraban el carácter desmedido, cambiante y alborotado del joven rubio, el único que le tenía paciencia, por obvias razones llamado amor es Claude.

—Bueno, ya que estas mejor y bien acompañado yo me retiro. Dijo Ciel al mismo tiempo que salía de la habitación, Hannah fue detrás de él.

—¿Estas bien?

—Eh… S-Sí. —Contestó con extrañeza

—Tu… ¿Aun sientes algo por Claude? —El ojiazul se detiene en seco con asombro ante su pregunta, pero en segundos cambia su rostro a uno pensativo.

—Hannah, hace tiempo me preguntaste lo mismo, y sin titubear te conteste con la verdad, pero… —Hizo una pausa, mirándola y dudando de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

—¿Pero? —Dijo Hannah alentándolo a continuar.

—Y-Yo… No lo sé, estoy confundido…

—¿Acaso existe hay alguien más en tu corazón? —Ciel abrió más los ojos con estupefacción para después desviar la mirada con cierto rubor en sus mejillas.

Hannah con suspicacia había atinado al lío mental del ojiazul, ahora le embargaba la duda de quién era la persona que ocasionaba confusión en su querido amigo.

—¿Quien? —Cuestionó con cierta insistencia, Ciel la mira con la intención de confesar todo su sentir, pero se da cuenta de algo y suspira.

—Hablamos después, necesito refrescar mis ideas. —Dicho eso continuó su andar

—¡Ciel, espera! —No logró detenerlo, pero igual decidido no seguirlo para darle su espacio, aunque en ese instante alguien pasaba a su lado siguiendo al ojiazul.

—Sebastián… —Murmuró la joven, extrañada.

**P.O.V. Ciel Phantomhive.**

Salí de aquel refugio, caminando sin ningún sentido, procurando no alejarme, detuve mi paso cruzándome de brazos mirando el cielo nocturno, el aire resoplaba acariciando mi rostro y algunas partes de mi piel descubierta, alborotando mis cabellos. Había momentos en que añoraba sentir la sensación del frío del viento, de probar un rico postre hecho en casa, como los que hacía mi madre, aquel último pensamiento me causo nostalgia. Suspire al tiempo que me percataba que alguien estaba detrás de mí, algo que no me sorprendía ya que intuí que me seguiría desde el momento en que percibí que estaba escuchando mi conversación con Hannah.

—Así que ahora te dedicas a escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Sebastián. —Mencioné sin mirarlo.

—Solo fue una coincidencia, aunque para serte sincero cuando se trata de ti me es difícil evitar no hacer ese tipo de cosas. —Contestó colocándose a lado de mí, no dije nada y me limité a seguir observando el panorama

—Así que Claude. —Mencionó de golpe.

—¿Eh?. Enarque una ceja mirándolo.

—Sabes, es molesto que haya captado tu atención con solo mencionarlo.

—No sé, de qué hablas. —Conteste desviando la mirada, pero él me tomó de la cintura abrazándome.

—Entonces seré claro, haré todo lo posible para ser el único en tu corazón y en tus pensamientos. —Susurro cerca de mi oído.

Me impresione por sus palabras que mis mejillas las sentí arder, pero el recuerdo de aquella tortura invadió mi mente y lo empuje.

—Detente, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras, esta vez no caeré a tus engaños. —Proferir con resentimiento

—Ciel, no te estoy min…

—¡Silencio! He tenido suficiente de todo esto, si lo que quieres es matarme entonces hazlo limpiamente en una batalla, pero no te atrevas a engatusar mi corazón como aquel día… Porque aquel día y-yo… por un momento creí en ti y con emoción en mi corazón te esperaba, pero no llegaste… y lo único que recibí de ti fue una tortura siniestra… —Confesé apretando los puños, bajé la mirada, sin entender por qué le había expresado aquel sentir.

En breve sentí que me agarraba de los hombros sacudiendo levemente.

—¿Quién fue?, ¿Quién te torturo? —Cuestionó con desespero y preocupación.

Extrañado me preguntaba del porque me cuestionaba eso, ¿acaso él no lo sabía?, ¿él no fue quien lo ordenó? Y en todo caso, ¿Que ganó en decirle?, ella es su…

—Ciel, contesta. —Exclamó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—Ya no importa. —Conteste, entonces me abrazo con docilidad

—Claro que importa, porque significas mucho para mí, así que por favor dime quien fue. —Hablo apacible, apreté la mandíbula negándome hablar así que lo empujé.

—No tiene caso, no me creerás, aparte, aunque no lo hayas ordenado; sus decisiones son irrefutables como las tuyas. —El me miro confundido y en segundos me di la vuelta para irme sin embargo me detuvo agarrándome de la mano.

—Fue Meyrin ¿cierto? —Agache la mirada sin contestar, pero me tomó del mentón juntando su frente con la mía.

—Ciel, lo siento, no debí dejarte solo aquel día, es mi culpa. —Explicó con hilo de mortificación en sus palabras

—¿Que hubiera cambiado si no te hubieras ido? —Cuestione, aun sabiendo la respuesta, pero por alguna extraña razón quería escucharlo de su boca.

—Todo, te hubiera hecho mío como te prometí y no por simple deseo sino porque te…

—¡No lo digas! —Grité interrumpiéndolo a la vez que escondía mi rostro en su pecho.

Tenía miedo de escuchar aquellas palabras, porque racionalmente está mal, no podemos, no debemos sentir aquellos sentimientos, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que me incluía, pero aun así debía desistir. Alce el rostro para encararlo y con voluntad estaba dispuesto a que las cosas sean como antes así que debía rechazarlo.

—Sebastián, lo siento, pero no…

Fui interrumpido por sus labios sobre los míos, mientras que sus manos me acercaban más a su cuerpo, haciéndome perder todo raciocinio, estremeciéndome, dejándome llevar por aquel contacto.

**P.O.V Sebastián Michaelis.**

No me importaba que no me haya dejado confesar lo que sentía por él, pues me encargaría de demostrárselo de otras maneras. Me separe de aquel beso y acaricie su mejilla, lo agarre de la mano enredando mis dedos con los suyos, le di un casto beso en su frente.

—Regresemos. —Murmuré, él no dijo nada solo se dejó guiar por mí.

Al ingresar al escondite, lo lleve a mi habitación en donde continué besándolo, sorpresivamente me abrazo por el cuello y poco a poco lo fui llevando hasta la cama en donde lo acosté con delicadeza, me coloque encima de él sin perder contacto con sus labios, mientras que con la diestra abría su camisa, mordí levemente su labio inferior para después deslizarme por su cuello dándole pequeños mordiscos, en su blanquecina piel, marcándolo, me seguí deslizando en un camino de besos y mordidas por su piel descubierta para provocarle más sensaciones y poder escuchar sus suspiros que me incitaban a devorarlo.

—Ngh… Sebastián… —Jadeó, haciéndome sonreír, sonaba muy bien mi nombre salir de sus hermosos labios y más en este momento.

Me aleje un poco quitándome la camisa, note que sus mejillas tomaban un color carmín.

—Hermoso. —Murmuré y volví a besarlo, mi lengua saboreó cada rincón de su cavidad, sus manos se deslizaron sutilmente por mi espalda.

—Ciel, permíteme hacerte mío… —Susurré cerca de sus labios, sintiendo su aliento mentolado. Note que titubeó, pero luego asintió con timidez.

Esboce una sonrisa para después tomar sus labios con delicadeza, mis manos acariciaban el contorno de cuerpo hasta que se detuvieron en la bragueta de su pantalón, estaba tan concentrado en mi labor que no escuche el golpeteo de la puerta.

—S-Seb… S-Sebastián… la puerta… alguien… debe estar buscándote… —Habló entre jadeos

—Estoy ocupado, que se espere hasta mañana. —Rei y continúe, pero Ciel me freno

—Sebastián, atiende debe ser urgente. —Gruñí con enfado, no porque Ciel me detuvo si no por la persona que interrumpió mi momento del cual mataría sin piedad, suspire y le di un tranquilo beso.

—Regreso en un momento. —Mencione resignado, él asintió.

Me aleje tomando mi camisa, me la coloque sin abrochar los botones y al salir me tope con la persona que menos quería ver.

—Meyrin ¿Qué sucede? —Hable con cierta molestia.

—Me dejas pasar. —Sonrió

—No. —Conteste fríamente, ella enarco una ceja.

—Bien, como sea, solo quería saber por qué Phantomhive y compañía están aquí. —Se cruzó de brazos sobre el pecho, esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

—Porque así lo decidí. —Ella se sorprendió

—Pero ¿y si tu padre se entera…?

—¿Acaso le dirás? o más bien ¿Me volverás a traicionar? —Alegue interrumpiéndola.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —La mire con cierto enojo, debatiéndome en reprenderla por el daño que le hizo a Ciel, sin embargo, me es difícil, ya que ella ha estado a mi lado durante años, ha sido un gran apoyo para mi después de aquel incidente, suspire apaciguando mi sentir ya que no era el momento.

—Nada, si es todo lo que me tenías que decir me retiro.

—¡Espera! —Se colgó de mi cuello acercando su rostro al mío.

—Hace tiempo que no estamos juntos y te extraño. —Susurro traviesamente haciendo un puchero

—No estoy de humor, así que… —Fui interrumpido por un beso del cual reaccioné apartándola.

—No hagas eso. —Refute.

—¿Por qué?, si eres mi prometido. —Reclamo con osadía.

—Lo siento, pero estoy ocupado. —Dicho eso entré cerrando la puerta, pero al hacerlo me percate que Ciel ya no estaba, mire alrededor notando la ventana abierta, él había huido, y tal vez había escuchado mi conversación con Meyrin

—Maldición…—Resople.


End file.
